


We'll keep the red flags flying high

by HypervioletPixie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Escorts, Bottom Harry, Closeted Character, Escort Harry, Famous Louis, Football Player Louis, Football | Soccer, M/M, Slow Burn, Top Louis, Twitter
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-02-09 10:06:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1978782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HypervioletPixie/pseuds/HypervioletPixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Hai finito di ridere? » chiese, incrociando le braccia e alzando un sopracciglio.<br/>Niall represse un'altra risata. « No, è che la situazione fa ridere, sai, amico? Hai una ragazza di copertura, uno scopamico fisso e una cotta per un accompagnatore - perché Harry non è una puttana, ricordatelo, Tommo. Direi che hai una vita sentimentale piuttosto intensa per essere uno che non è ancora uscito da Narnia ».</p><p>AU in cui Louis gioca del Manchester United, Niall si diverte a vestire i panni del procuratore, Liam gestisce l'azienda di famiglia in cui Harry lavora e Zayn è troppo bello per essere vero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I. Glory glory, Manchester United

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sowrongitsnady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sowrongitsnady/gifts).



> Ho iniziato questa ff con il calendario della English Premier League in mano per cercare di essere più fedele possibile a novembre, addirittura. Dedico questa storiella senza arte né parte a coloro che mi hanno iniziato al fandom (avevo già avuto modo di confrontarmi coi Larry prima ovviamente, ma mai da arrivare a desiderare di scrivere di loro). Quindi la dedica va a Nady e Valeria, sperando che vi piaccia. Ovviamente si ringrazia Nady e il suo desiderio di una escort!AU. probabilmente non era quello che aveva in mente, ma spero sia lo stesso gradita :)  
> Pixie

  _@Louis_Tomlinson: tre punti meritatissimi. Continuiamo così, Red Devils! E complimenti a @WayneRooney per lo splendido gol._

  
Louis scrisse queste parole nel suo account Twitter prima di lasciarsi scivolare sul suo divano. Guardare la partita dal suo salotto era stato terribilmente estenuante. Ormai erano un paio di settimane che era costretto a stare lontano dai campi di gioco per un infortunio muscolare fastidioso alla coscia sinistra – anzi, al retto femorale, si corresse, replicando esattamente la voce del medico che l’aveva controllato. Aveva saltato giusto tre match – due di campionato e uno di Champions League – e probabilmente non sarebbe potuto rientrare in gruppo prima di altre due settimane, salvo ricadute.  
All’età di ventun anni, Louis stava vivendo un sogno, quindi non si sarebbe messo di certo a lamentarsi per via di uno stupido infortunio muscolare quando avrebbe potuto succedere di peggio – come distruggersi il crociato, ad esempio. Era arrivato al Manchester United dal Doncaster Rovers solo quell’estate in una strana operazione. Al Doncaster erano andati sui quattro milioni più bonus e il prestito di Federico Macheda. Aveva letto da qualche parte che lo United aveva fatto un affare assicurandosi le sue prestazioni per una cifra quasi irrisoria, ma non ne era poi così convinto. Ancora, dopo un paio di mesi, non si era abituato a entrare all’Old Trafford e giocare lì, solito com’era ai campi rovinati e devastati dei campionati minori. Sapeva che lo United l’aveva monitorato fin da bambino, quando muoveva i suoi primi passi nel settore giovanile della squadra di casa sua, eppure non avevano fatto una mossa per assicurarselo, continuando a osservarlo. Louis aveva fatto il suo esordio nel Doncaster alla giovane età di sedici anni, anche se prima di diventare titolare quasi inamovibile erano passati due anni, e grazie anche alle sue prestazioni erano riusciti a fare il salto di categoria dalla terza divisione alla Championship. Nel giro di tre anni si era trovato a vestire la maglia rossa dei suoi sogni e non avrebbe certo permesso a uno stupido infortunio muscolare di abbattergli il morale.  
  
 _@Louis_Tomlinson: Bella vittoria, comunque, del @drfc_official ieri. #Roverstillidie_   
  
Louis si trovò a pensare che stava sviluppando una sorta di dipendenza da Twitter. Non aveva mai scritto così tanto tweet come nell’ultimo periodo, ma d’altronde non era mai nemmeno stato costretto a rimanere a riposo così tanto. Quell’infortunio l’avrebbe ucciso.  
Diede un occhio veloce alla sua timeline. Non si sarebbe mai abituato ai retweet di Wayne Rooney, quello era poco ma sicuro.  
 

 

*

  
_@Louis_Tomlinson: Oggi di nuovo in gruppo! Chissà quando posso tornare a giocare :(_  
  
Rimise il cellulare nell’armadietto, proprio mentre Moyes entrava nello spogliatoio per sistemare la lavagnetta e spiegare velocemente la tattica per la partita successiva.  
« Tomlinson, tu non dovresti fare del differenziato? » gli chiese l’allenatore, rivolgendosi direttamente a lui. Louis si sentì arrossire, sentendosi un bambino colto in fallo.  
« Sì, mister » replicò, abbassando lo sguardo alle risate dei suoi compagni di squadra.  
« E cosa ci fai ancora qua? Muoviti, campo esterno, c’è il preparatore che ti sta aspettando, immagino ».  
Essere al Manchester United poteva essere pure fantastico, ma non riusciva a fare a meno di sentirsi inadeguato. Fino a pochi mesi prima era considerato una giovane promessa e in quel momento poteva quasi dirsi un calciatore da grande squadra a tutti gli effetti nonostante non si sentisse ancora tale. Nello spogliatoio era l’ultimo arrivato, il ragazzino dagli occhi blu e un mare di sogni. Voleva vincere la Champions League, la Premier League e pure la Carling Cup e giocare con calciatori che avevano già avuto modo di vincere quasi tutto lo destabilizzava. Certo non era il più piccolo, ma era sicuramente quello che si sentiva più fuori posto. Gli avevano detto che persino Van Persie, appena arrivato dall’Arsenal l’anno prima, ci aveva messo meno ad ambientarsi nonostante la nomea di traditore che si portava dietro. Probabilmente c’entrava con il fatto che non aveva mai giocato in serie importanti ma che arrivasse direttamente da una piccola squadra. Non aveva avuto la fortuna di fare le giovanili in una società importante, forse anche per questo motivo non riusciva a ragionare come tutti gli altri.    
Iniziò a correre sulle strisce di sabbia seguendo le istruzioni del preparatore atletico e ben presto ogni pensiero negativo venne cancellato dalla sua mente. In quel momento doveva solo focalizzarsi sugli esercizi per rimettersi dall’infortunio, al resto ci avrebbe pensato dopo tra una tazza di tè fumante e una chiamata su Skype alla sua famiglia. No, senza quella meraviglia di internet non sarebbe sicuramente sopravvissuto. E nemmeno senza la sua famiglia, ma il pensiero gli sembrò quasi sciocco e lo accantonò ben presto mentre le prime goccioline di sudore iniziavano a scendergli lungo la fronte.  
La fine dei suoi esercizi per rinforzare i muscoli corrispose quasi esattamente alla fine dell’allenamento della squadra, tanto che quando rientrò negli spogliatoi per una bella doccia calda incrociò un paio di suoi compagni di squadra, tra cui Wayne Rooney – il grande, magnifico, fantastico calciatore che era Rooney. Nonostante fosse metà ottobre e fosse in squadra dall’inizio della preparazione atletica di fine luglio non si era ancora abituato ad avere uno dei suoi idoli sempre a stretto contatto con lui.  
« Tommo, tra due settimane il signor Rooney qua » iniziò Zaha additando Rooney « diventa un anno più vecchio di quello che è già. Cena da Rosso e poi da qualche parte a bere qualcosa. Ci sei? »  
Louis considerò un attimo la proposta. Persino Zaha che aveva un anno in meno di lui ed era arrivato nello stesso periodo aveva più confidenza con Rooney.  
Wayne non aspettò una risposta di Louis, semplicemente lo guardò dritto negli occhi. « Porta pure la tua signora, basta che non si trasformi in una cena di famiglia ».

 

  
*  
 

Niall lo fissò un attimo, quasi stordito da quel mare di parole. « Non ho capito » disse infine, scuotendo la testa dietro a un boccale di birra alto probabilmente quanto una delle sorelle minori di Louis.  
« Wayne Rooney mi ha invitato ad andare a cena con la squadra per il suo compleanno » ripeté, questa volta più lentamente a beneficio di quell’idiota che si trovava come amico.  
« E…? Qual è il problema? Siete compagni di squadra. Mi pare il minimo visto che sicuramente gli avete visto l’uccello più volte voi della sua donna » replicò prendendo una sorsata di birra.  
« Diretto al punto, eh » replicò Louis sarcastico.  
Niall si strinse nelle spalle. « Come dicono gli italiani, c’est la vie ».  
« Quello è francese ». Come facesse ad avere un amico così era un mistero persino per lui.  
« È lo stesso. Ma continuo a non capire quale sia il problema ».  
« Mi ha detto - e lo cito testualmente – di portare la mia signora » gli rispose, con un tono quasi isterico che lasciava presagire una caduta di nervi nell’immediato. « Io non ho una mia signora ».  
« Porta un uomo, no? » gli chiese Niall come se fosse stata la cosa più normale del mondo, peccato che non lo fosse. Non solo Louis si sentiva ancora fuori posto, ma sicuramente si sarebbe sentito ancora peggio a rivelare ai suoi compagni di squadra che forse non era tanto etero come lasciava intendere.  
« Ma sei serio? Non posso portare un uomo, e non ce l’ho nemmeno un uomo da portare, figurati una donna » concluse. Meditò seriamente se annegare i suoi dispiaceri nell’alcol, ma forse non era il caso visto che tentava, per quanto fosse possibile, di seguire il regime alimentare che gli aveva caldamente consigliato la società.  
« Non ho capito se il problema è che ti piacciono gli uomini o che non hai nessuno da portare » gli disse Niall prendendo una manciata di nachos che erano stati portati loro insieme al bere e se li ficcò in bocca.  
« Credo che il problema sia che non ho nessuno che venga con me. Se poi consideriamo che non ho nemmeno tutta questa grande confidenza con gli altri, non mi posso nemmeno presentare solo come un cane. Passerei la serata in un angolino a ingozzarmi e bere come un dannato perché sono inutile e… »  
« Basta con tutto questo mare di cazzate. La tua bassa autostima potrebbe persino smontare la mia assoluta stima in me stesso » replicò, interrompendolo. « E pensare che fino a pochi mesi fa il tuo ego avrebbe potuto riempire persino il fottuto Camp Nou ».  
Louis abbassò la testa guardando dritto nella sua coca-cola. Il ghiaccio che si scioglieva era quasi più interessante di Niall. Anzi, forse era sicuramente più interessante.  
« Potrei avere una soluzione però » lo informò e a Louis quasi tornò il buonumore. « Hai presente quel ragazzo che abita nell’appartamento di fronte al tuo? Liam Payne, no? » chiese come se Louis sapesse esattamente di chi stesse parlando. Peccato che Louis non ne avesse la più pallida idea. Era perennemente fuori casa e non aveva ancora avuto modo di vedere chi fosse il ragazzo del pianerottolo.  
« Lui gestisce un’agenzia di escort, possiamo provare a chiedere a lui, no? »  
Louis fissò per un attimo Niall a occhi spalancati. Aspettava solo il momento in cui il suo amico l’avrebbe guardato e sarebbe scoppiato a ridere.  
« E-escort? » chiese, non riuscendo a farne a meno di balbettare. « Non posso pagare per del sesso, Niall! Se mi scoprono posso fare ciao ciao alla mia carriera ».  
« Ma mica ci devi andare a letto! Ti trovi una ragazza che ti faccia compagnia per quella serata e poi ciao, chi s’è visto s’è visto. Oltretutto mi ha spiegato Liam che non è un’agenzia qualsiasi, è seria. Hanno contratti e una politica del silenzio rigidissima » gli spiegò Niall, infilandosi in bocca un’altra manciata di nachos.  
« E tu come fai a sapere tutte queste? » gli chiese Louis, sospettoso.  
« Perché io con le persone ci parlo, Lou. Non le guardo da lontano e mi sento idiota solo a respirargli vicino come fai tu ».  
 

 

*

  
L’idea di affittare una ragazza per la serata gli tornò in mente proprio quando l’argomento cena fu tirato in ballo da un paio di suoi compagni di squadra dopo l’allenamento.  
La cena si sarebbe svolta la domenica successiva da Rosso giusto qualche ora dopo la partita dal momento che il giorno dopo avevano una giornata di riposo vista la settimana senza turno infrasettimanale. Louis fissò con occhi vacui gli altri che ne parlavano, assorbendo più informazioni possibili. Essere l’ultimo arrivato faceva veramente schifo. Al Doncaster Rovers era trattato alla stregua di una celebrità, era il loro talentino, il ragazzo che molte squadre, anche importanti, si erano litigate tra loro ma che alla fine il Manchester United era riuscito ad accaparrarsi. Aveva iniziato la stagione come titolare sia in campionato che in Champions League, ma nonostante fosse giovane non era abituato al doppio impegno settimanale e i troppi carichi di lavoro l’avevano fatto infortunare dopo appena un mese un mezzo.  
« Tommo, quindi tu vieni accompagnato? » gli chiese Vidíc. Louis sembrò riemergere un attimo – Dio, quanto odiava quel soprannome ultimamente. Aveva passato tempi ben peggiori quando appena diciottenne al Doncaster lo chiamavano “il bambino” perché era piccolo e perché nessuno si era degnato di imparare il suo nome. Eppure a quel soprannome che gli andava tanto stretto poi si era affezionato. Era diventato il suo marchio distintivo, ma no, Tommo non riusciva quasi più a sopportarlo. Lui era Louis.  
« Sì. Segna pure Louis più uno » rispose, prendendo in mano il telefono.  
  
 _@Louis_Tomlinson: Tutti ti chiamano Tommo e rimpiangi il periodo in cui eri solo Louis._  
 

 

*  
 

Louis non sapeva esattamente come aspettarsi Liam Payne. Se l’era immaginato come un vecchio disgustoso con un completo gessato e una ridicola coppola in testa mentre si girava un cubano tra le dita grassocce. Ci aveva pensato su un attimo ma forse era un’immagine fin troppo stereotipata, d’altronde Liam non era un pappone, ma dirigeva semplicemente un’agenzia di escort. Pagava tasse e ragazze, non aveva problemi né con fisco né con la polizia. Effettivamente aveva esagerato con la fantasia, pensò mentre stringeva la mano a questo ragazzo che dimostrava pressoché la sua età. Liam era un bel ragazzo, tanto che Louis stesso ci avrebbe fatto un pensierino, anche se  non era decisamente il suo tipo. Anche se a ben vedere, poteva sembrare il figlio illegittimo di David Beckham.  
Dopo la stretta di mano, Liam fece loro spazio all’interno del suo appartamento. Louis si guardò attorno, leggermente imbarazzato. Si era quasi aspettato di trovarsi circondato da belle ragazze che uscivano in deshabillé da ogni stanza, invece l’appartamento di Liam era praticamente normale. Normale per quanto un appartamento in quel complesso residenziale potesse essere. Fece loro strada verso quello che pareva essere un piccolo studio con una scrivania in mogano, fin troppo classica in confronto alla modernità delle superfici traslucide dei mobili nelle altre stanze.  
Li fece accomodare sul divanetto all’interno della stanza. Louis, appena seduto, sprofondò un po’ sulla morbida pelle senza curarsi nemmeno di mantenere una postura decente. Liam li aveva fatti accomodare lì al posto che alla scrivania per dare un’aria meno formale a quell’incontro quasi sicuramente. Louis ci pensò un attimo mentre guardava Liam sedersi su una poltroncina affianco a loro.  
« Niall mi ha spiegato la situazione » iniziò Liam. Louis lo apprezzò subito, dritto al punto senza dolore né indugio. « Hai bisogno di un’accompagnatrice per una serata della squadra ».  
Louis annuì, tirandosi leggermente dritto. Liam per parlare si era sporto verso di loro coi gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. Niall lì affianco a lui annuì a sua volta.  
« Le regole variano da ragazza a ragazza » spiegò Liam, guardando dritto negli occhi Louis. « E anche il prezzo varia da ragazza a ragazza ».  
« Non ci sono problemi sotto questo punto di vista » si sentì in dovere di specificare Louis. Poteva essere pure l’ultimo arrivato, ma per essere un ragazzino con poca esperienza internazionale prendeva anche fin troppo bene.  
Liam annuì. « Immaginavo. Ovviamente il pagamento per l’accompagnamento alla serata è da versare in anticipo una volta individuata la ragazza e stabiliti i limiti. Poi se decidete di prolungare le ore di permanenza insieme, il compenso solitamente lo si passa direttamente a lei. Ma visto che siamo vicini di casa potrei anche fare un’eccezione ».  
Louis annuì, anche se non in maniera troppo convinta. Si chiese quale fosse il vero significato della frase di Liam. Forse intendeva se aveva intenzione di portarsela a letto o no, o semplicemente se la cena si fosse protratta più a lungo del previsto. In ogni caso annuì, facendo finta di aver capito.  
Liam si alzò velocemente e andò un attimo alla scrivania. Louis lo guardò attentamente mentre prendeva quello che aveva tutta l’aria di essere un catalogo da uno dei cassetti.  
Lo porse a loro e Louis capì di non essersi sbagliato. Sfogliò le prime pagine per capire che si trattava delle escort che lavoravano per l’agenzia di Liam. C’erano ragazze per tutti i gusti.  
Niall guardava interessato da sopra la spalla di Louis, indicandogliene di volta in volta una, ma nessuna sembrava andare bene. Troppo bionda una, troppo alta l’altra. Non voleva sfigurare accompagnandosi a una pertica di ragazza. Forse Louis soffriva un po’ per la sua altezza ma mai l’avrebbe ammesso.  
« Hai qualcos- scusa, qualcuna di meno provocante? » gli chiese con la voce praticamente strozzata. Niall, affianco a lui, lo guardò come se fosse impazzito. Liam ci pensò un attimo, poi prese il book dalle mani di Louis e cominciò a sfogliarlo. Louis lo guardò mentre girava le pagine intento a cercare qualcosa mentre una piccola ruga gli si formava tra le sopracciglia.  
« Ecco! » esclamò una volta trovato quello che stava cercando. Louis riprese quella sorta di catalogo in mano e guardò attentamente le foto.  
La ragazza si chiamava Eleanor, o almeno così recitava la scritta. Sempre secondo la didascalia era alta poco meno di Louis e doveva essere minuta. Louis diede un’occhiata veloce alla foto dove una ragazza dai capelli scuri posava sorridente. « Lei è perfetta ».  
Le parole gli uscirono quasi come un grugnito. Era sollevato. Il primo step così era completato.  
« Così ti piacciono le ragazze tenere e carine » scherzò Liam, chiudendo il book.  
Niall scoppiò a ridere di gusto e Liam lo guardò col sopracciglio inarcato. « A Louis non piacciono le ragazze » riuscì a dire tra una risata e l’altra.  
Lo sguardo di Liam saltò immediatamente a incontrare quello di Louis che sospirava, sconfitto. Ormai si era abituato a Niall, così annuì a Liam confermando la frase dell’altro.  
« Ma com – _Oh_ » riuscì a dire Liam, comprendendo le parole dell’altro. « _Ohhh_ ».  
Louis sperò che la smettesse e che chiudesse la bocca. Ringraziò mentalmente Dio perché era sotto patto di riservatezza e avrebbe potuto benissimo denunciarlo e ridurlo sul lastrico se una sola parola sulla sua omosessualità fosse uscita da quella stanza.  
« Se vuoi ho anche un campionario di giovani che potrebbero fare al caso tuo! Per ogni esigenza ci sono ragazzi che lavorano anche in nero » esclamò Liam, stranamente entusiasta per uno che ha appena scoperto che uno dei giocatori della sua squadra preferita è gay.  
« Uscire con qualcuno diverso da me o da Zayn per una volta tanto non ti farebbe male, Louis » gli disse Niall, facendolo arrossire fino alla punta dei capelli « E poi quant’è passato dall’ultima volta in cui hai avuto una scopata decente? »  
Louis avrebbe preferito morire, o più semplicemente giocare contro Luis Suarez per il resto della stagione rischiando di prendere la rabbia con uno dei suoi fantomatici morsi.  
« Ricordami perché siamo ancora amici, Niall, ti prego » gli disse, lasciandosi sprofondare nel divano mentre una mano saliva a coprirgli la fronte.  
« Perché sono divertente, simpatico e perché, guarda caso, sono anche il tuo procuratore e senza di me verresti mangiato letteralmente dal mondo cattivo e crudele che ti circonda » concluse con un sorriso, prima di prendere in mano i fogli che Liam gli stava porgendo.  
« E ora firmiamo un po’ di scartoffie » gli propose Liam con un sorriso.  


	2. More a Joe Hart type of guy

 

Il giorno del party arrivò in maniera così veloce che Louis non se ne accorse nemmeno. Nel pomeriggio avevano affrontato in casa lo Stoke City, tanto che Louis si era fatto accompagnare da Niall all’Old Trafford per guardare da vicino la partita nonostante il desiderio bruciante di scendere in campo. Avevano vinto 3-2 faticando contro uno Stoke che era sembrato più palla del solito. La classifica non sorrideva allo United, ma tre punti dopo il pareggio contro il Southampton erano una boccata d’aria fresca e visto lo scontro diretto del giorno dopo tra Chelsea e Manchester City avevano la possibilità di rosicchiare qualche punto su una delle due.   
Louis si strinse a Niall e sporse il braccio in avanti per scattare loro una foto in tribuna all’Old Trafford. Il suo milioncino abbondante di followers avrebbe gradito lo scatto. Non sapeva ancora perché i tifosi dello United avessero questa cieca fiducia in lui, il giovane ragazzo delle serie minori che arriva in Premier League e si guadagna la titolarità nella squadra dei suoi sogni. Forse era appunto grazie ai contorni da favola che aveva raggiunto la sua vita. 

_@Louis_Tomlinson: live dall’Old Trafford con @Niall_Horan. Altri tre punti #GloryGloryManUnited_

« Questa tua ossessione per Twitter ti potrebbe portare guai in società » gli fece presente Niall, stranamente serio dopo la foto. Louis la riguardò per un momento pensando che il vero Niall fosse rimasto intrappolato nello scatto.   
« Ma smettila. Non scrivo niente di compromettente! Se non ha problemi Joey Barton con tutta la merda che dice, perché dovrei averli io? » chiese, riponendo il cellulare nella tasca anteriore dei pantaloni.   
Niall si strinse nelle spalle e si alzò, chinando il capo per invitarlo ad alzarsi con lui. La partita era finita e Louis iniziava a sentire un leggero nervosismo. Senza nemmeno farci caso, le sue mani avevano iniziato a tremare leggermente.   
« Andiamo, così ti prepari e andiamo a conoscere la ragazza di Liam » gli ricordò Niall, come se lui potesse essersene dimenticato.   
« Eleanor, si chiama » disse a mezza voce.   
Aspettarono un momento vicino ai gradini che portavano all’uscita dalla zona della tribuna autorità per permettere che la folla si disperdesse. Louis fece un paio di foto con tifosi, arrossendo leggermente. Non era ancora abituato a quella notorietà. La città di Manchester era tranquilla e lui si vedeva come un ragazzo anonimo fuori dal campo di calcio – sperando ovviamente che dentro potesse fare la differenza. Spesso per strada non veniva riconosciuto o lasciato stare e a Louis faceva molto piacere.   
« Louis, un giorno o l’altro dovrai spiegarmi perché la notorietà a te fa l’effetto contrario che fa a tutto il resto del mondo » esordì Niall, proprio mentre riprendevano a camminare. « Stai diventando noioso ».  
« Grazie, Nialler. Sempre gentile » replicò ironico, ficcandosi con malagrazia le mani nelle tasche dei pantaloni per cercare di tenerle al caldo.   
« Per te questo e altro, amico ». 

Le cene formali a Louis non erano mai piaciute. Non sapeva mai come vestirsi e gli sembrava sempre che i completi lo facessero sembrare più basso di quello che era in realtà. Per ciò anche quella volta si era trovato a fissare tristemente l’interno del suo guardaroba con aria perplessa. A onor del vero, c’era da dire che esso si era notevolmente ingigantito. Era straordinario il numero di stilisti che gli avevano letteralmente regalato abiti di ogni tipo affinché lui li indossasse. Vederli su personaggi famosi doveva avere una risonanza maggiore che vederli pubblicizzati sulle riviste o sui cartelloni.   
Zayn li aveva raggiunti dopo la partita e se ne stava con la schiena appoggiata allo stipite della portafinestra spalancata con una sigaretta accesa, mentre Louis osservava criticamente i suoi vestiti.   
« Non so se può esserti d’aiuto » iniziò, tirando una boccata di fumo dalla sigaretta e lasciandolo andare lentamente verso l’esterno della stanza « ma fosse per me ti scoperei anche se andassi con la tuta d’allenamento sporca di fango e puzzassi da fare schifo di sudore ».   
Louis distolse per un attimo l’attenzione dal suo armadio per scagliare un’occhiataccia al suo amico.   
« Ma se settimana scorsa hai voluto che mi facessi una doccia prima » si lamentò. « E avevo fatto solo dello stupido programma di rinforzo in palestra ».  
Zayn gli sorrise. « Era per dire, Lou ».  
Qualcuno suonò il campanello dell’appartamento e Louis si infilò il primo paio di pantaloni a caso per andare ad aprire. Si trovò di fronte la faccia sorridente di Niall e, affianco a lui, una giovane ragazza.   
« Tu devi essere Louis, suppongo » gli disse mentre tendeva la mano per presentarsi. « Io sono Eleanor »  
Eleanor si rivelò perfetta per lui, tanto che se non fosse stato gay e se non l’avesse pescata da un catalogo stile Ikea avrebbe potuto persino prendersi una cotta per lei. Fin dal primo minuto in sua compagnia si erano trovati d’accordo su molte cose, anche se la metà di esse era semplicemente un mare di informazioni utili al fine della serata, ad esempio su come potevano essersi conosciuti, da quanto si frequentavano e cose simili, tanto che le aveva permesso di mettere le mani nel suo armadio per scegliergli l’outfit della serata. Non aveva pescato niente di troppo elegante, un paio di semplici jeans aderenti, una camicia e una giacca elegante. Anche lei era vestita in maniera talmente casual da apparire studiata. Solo una volta allo specchio con lei affianco si rese conto del perché le risatine di Niall e di Zayn li avevano accompagnati per tutto il tempo mentre si vestiva. Lui e Eleanor apparivano perfetti insieme e sembravano essere vestiti abbinati, tanto che Louis si chiese se lei l’avesse fatto apposta.   
Erano ormai le otto passate ed era ora di andare.   
Uscirono tutti e quattro dall’appartamento e videro Liam sulla soglia di casa sua, intento a parlare con qualcuno all’interno che Louis non riusciva a vedere.   
« Voi che fate stasera? » si ricordò di chiedere loro cosicché se la sua serata si fosse trasformata in un fallimento li avrebbe raggiunti.   
« Speravamo di vedere il Clasìco da Liam, ma tu sei stato più difficile del solito a scegliere » rispose Niall, spingendo Louis verso l’ascensore. Una volta dentro schiacciò il tasto che portava ai garage mentre in un lampo vide con chi stava parlando Liam.   
Il ragazzo che si trovava appoggiato allo stipite era alto, fin troppo per il complesso sull’altezza di Louis, e aveva dei ricci che non sapeva come poteva descrivere se non _teneri_. Proprio in quel momento le porte dell’ascensore si chiusero ma fece in tempo a scorgere altri particolari, come gli occhi verdi del ragazzo che si spalancavano guardandolo mentre le sue labbra si aprivano a formare una piccola “o”.   
Qualcuno affianco a lui si schiarì la voce e Louis si ricordò di essere in compagnia. Eleanor gli sorrise.  
« Harry è un tifoso del Manchester United » gli disse. Louis capì subito che parlava del ragazzo sulla porta dell’appartamento di Liam. « Mi starà invidiando tantissimo. Ma diciamo che io potrei invidiare di più lui visto che quando mi hai visto la prima volta non hai fatto quella faccia ».   
« Che faccia? » chiese, deglutendo a vuoto. Si chiese quando fosse diventato così palesemente gay.   
« Quella di un agnellino che potrebbe diventare un leone. Mi piace, peccato che io non ho quello che piace a te » replicò, alzando le sopracciglia per rendere più eloquente il suo discorso.   
Louis sospirò proprio mentre le porte dell’ascensore si spalancavano nel sotterraneo del condominio. Louis la scortò al suo garage, cambiando prontamente discorso e ripassando con lei le tappe fondamentali del loro finto rapporto.   
Salirono sulla Range Rover e ben presto si trovò sommerso da domande proprio mentre imboccava la strada principale.   
« Ripassiamo! » aveva esclamato Eleanor, battendo le mani. Louis si trovò ad abbassare la musica per poterla sentire. « Com’è che ci siamo conosciuti? E dove? » lo interrogò.   
Louis strinse forte le mani attorno al volante e guardò le nocche diventare sempre più bianche prima di riporre nuovamente la sua attenzione alla strada. « Ma potrebbero seriamente fare domande del genere? Cioè, a nessuno lì dentro frega esattamente qualcosa di me ».  
« Non si sa mai » rispose Eleanor. « Magari se hai compagni di squadra sposati potrebbero anche essere interessati ».  
Louis si trovò ad annuire ben sapendo che lei lo stava guardando. Si morse il labbro inferiore mentre il nervosismo tornava ad affacciarsi.   
« Almeno sei pronto a ogni evenienza » riprese Eleanor. « Non puoi mica rispondere che ci siamo conosciuti a Canal Street ».  
« Canal Street? »   
« Canal Street! Dai, Louis, non dirmi che sei gay e non ci sei mai stato… »   
Louis sospirò. « Non posso semplicemente andare a Canal Street e sperare che nessuno se ne accorga, El » le rivolse un rapido sguardo e la vide annuire.   
« Effettivamente un calciatore che dovrebbe essere etero non passerebbe inosservato nel distretto gay » convenne. « Ah, giusto perché tu lo sappia, io tifo Manchester City ».  
Louis quasi frenò di colpo dalla sorpresa. « C-cosa? Sei seria? »  
Per tutta risposta Eleanor scoppiò a ridere. Aveva una risata argentina, chiara e per niente fastidiosa. « Non so nulla di calcio a parte nomi sparsi di calciatori mediamente importanti. Ho fatto qualche ricerca per questa serata, ovviamente » rispose. « Però sai che bello? La quantità di storie che si possono raccontare su noi due in vista del derby di Manchester sarebbe infinita e sarebbero tutte credibili e divertenti ».   
Louis si trovò a sorriderle nel buio dell’abitacolo, proprio mentre si stavano avvicinando a Rosso.   
« Potresti avere ragione e io potrei essere geloso del fatto che preferisci Edin Dzeko a me » replicò.   
« Edin Dzeko? » replicò lei. « Ti facevo più un tipo da Jovetic quando aveva ancora i capelli lunghi e i ricciolini o da Jesus Navas coi suoi occhioni blu ».   
Se c’era un sottotesto, Louis si trovò a evitare di commentare. « Nah, sono più un tipo da Joe Hart ».  
« Alto e mani enormi? » replicò lei. « Conosco un tipo che potrebbe avere le stesse caratteristiche. Si chiama Harry e ha anche i riccioli e gli occhioni, verdi però ».   
Louis scosse la testa stranamente divertito. « Hai intenzione di farmela pesare tutta la sera? » le chiese mordendosi un labbro per trattenere il sorriso.   
« Solo ogni tanto » rispose. « Quindi come ci siamo conosciuti? »  
« In coda da Starbucks agli inizi di settembre. Sei stata il mio frappuccino più difficile e costoso » scherzò.   
« Come mi vuoi? » chiese Eleanor. Louis fremette nel sedile credendo di non aver sentito bene. Erano appena arrivati davanti a Rosso e Louis trovò un parcheggio lì vicino all’entrata. Qualche suo compagno di squadra era lì davanti, probabilmente per aspettare gli altri prendendo una boccata di aria fresca.   
« Aspetta, mi è uscita male » replicò lei. « Come mi devo comportare? Che tipo di ragazza vuoi che io sia? Perdutamente innamorata di te? Devo chiamarti con qualche soprannome particolare? Amore, magari. O solo per nome. Dimmi tu ».  
Louis ci pensò un attimo. Non era sicuro di quello che voleva da lei, voleva solo che la smettessero di considerarlo l’ultimo arrivato. « Mi basta che tu sia carina, ecco ».  
Eleanor annuì mentre si slacciava la cintura di sicurezza. « Un accessorio in pratica. Nessun problema. Posso farlo » gli rispose, sorridendo. Poi si sporse verso di lui prima di lasciarlo uscire, sistemandogli il colletto della camicia. « E smettila di tremare, andrà tutto bene ».   
Gli diede un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, talmente leggero che Louis non lo sentì nemmeno. Eppure bastò per calmarlo e si trovò a respirare di nuovo. Non si era nemmeno reso conto di aver trattenuto il fiato.   
« Andiamo a spaccare il culo a questi Reds! » esclamò, alzando il pugno in alto. Scesero dalla macchina e si incamminarono mano nella mano verso il ristorante.

  
*

La cena da Rosso era andata tutto sommato bene, si trovò a considerare Louis. Erano stati sistemati in vari tavolini da sei o da otto, un po’ come succedeva quando si fermavano a mangiare a Carrington. Eleanor si era subito trovata bene a parlare con le ragazze e le mogli dei vari compagni di squadra di Louis. Un paio di loro sembravano persino condividere con lei lo psicodramma derby, tanto che Eleanor si trovò a raccontare di un fantomatico litigio su quale colore fosse meglio tra il rosso United o l’azzurro City.   
« Alla fine ho vinto io, come potete notare dalla camicia azzurra di Louis » finì di raccontare, mentre le altre ragazze ridevano con lei. Persino alcuni dei suoi compagni di squadra si erano trovati a ridere del racconto.   
« Gliel’ho solo data vinta » replicò Louis. « Chi la sopporta altrimenti? ».  
I  suoi compagni di squadra l’avevano trascinato fuori a prendere una boccata d’aria dicendo che tutti quei discorsi tra ragazze stavano distruggendo la loro virilità. Louis si era trovato a seguirli fuori dall’ingresso per una boccata d’aria mentre tratteneva a fatica un sorriso. Sì, la serata non poteva andare meglio di così.  
Ok, no, una volta al club andò ancora meglio dal momento che Wayne Rooney in persona gli chiese come stesse procedendo il recupero dall’infortunio, chiamandolo addirittura per nome e non “Tommo” come lo chiamavano ormai tutti, tifosi in primis.  
Il giorno dopo Niall lo svegliò sventolandogli in faccia un giornale. Era il Sun e in prima pagina campeggiava una foto di Louis e Eleanor di schiena mentre entravano da Rosso mano nella mano. Il titolo a caratteri rossi cubitali recitava “Tommo avvistato con una misteriosa brunetta”. 

 

______

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cercherò di aggiornare ogni venerdì, impegni permettendo. Spero di essere puntuale, ma mi conosco abbastanza da sapere che non lo sarò sempre.  
> La fanfiction, come avrete notato, è piena zeppa di riferimenti calcistici, non solo per renderla più veritiera e attinente a una ipotetica realtà in cui Louis fa il calciatore, ma anche e soprattutto perché sono tifosissima e adoro il calcio.  
> Spero che siano chiari e che i troppi riferimenti non danneggino la lettura. In ogni caso, per chiarimenti chiedete pure qua o sul mio twitter @HyperPixie_


	3. A little party never killed nobody

 

Il rientro in allenamento dopo la giornata libera corrispose con il rientro definitivo di Louis in gruppo. Si trovò anche partecipare alla partitella, mentre i compagni scherzavano con lui. 

Si era pentito di aver riportato subito a casa Eleanor dopo il club, avrebbe potuto chiederle il numero di telefono almeno per ringraziarla. 

« Voglio prenderle un regalo, che dici? » chiese a Niall, portandosi la cannuccia alla bocca e prendendo una sorsata di coca-cola. 

Niall posò il suo boccale di birra e lo guardò, interrogativo.

« A Eleanor. È stata perfetta, tu non hai idea » concluse, alzando leggermente la voce per sovrastare la musica del pub. Come quasi ogni sera libera da partite o in cui lui non si trovava in trasferta erano andati al solito pub tranquillo per passare una serata tra loro. 

Niall lo guardò e annuì. « Sì, penso sia una buona idea. Potrebbero anche fotografarti fuori da una gioielleria o cose simili. Tutta ottima pubblicità ». 

« Ma non voglio pubblicità! » esclamò Louis. « Insomma, per quello che ho in mente sarebbe carino che andassi tu al posto mio ».

« Lo dico per te, amico » gli rispose. « Da tuo tuttofare posso solo dire che questa pubblicità è positiva. Sei un bravo ragazzo, quindi si parla solo bene di te. Fai notizia in senso buono e sai quanti contatti per reclame e sponsor tecnici ho già ricevuto per te? Devi sfruttare questo momento al massimo, la fama è effimera » concluse. 

Louis lo guardò aggrottando le sopracciglia. « Da quando sai cosa vuol dire “effimero”? ».

« Ieri da Liam ne stavo parlando con Zayn e me l’ha insegnata. Bella vero? Rende più di “passeggero” » concluse. 

« Ma vai sempre da Liam? Cos’è, a forza di stare con me stai sviluppando una propensione gaia e non mi hai detto niente? » scherzò. 

Niall rise, quasi soffocandosi con la birra. « Lou, lo sai che saresti il primo a saperlo. Non penserei mai di donare la mia virtù a qualcuno di diverso da te! Ma ora parlami del regalo, cosa avevi in mente? ».

 

Il giorno successivo, dopo gli allenamenti, Louis si trovò a caricare sulla sua Range Rover Niall che lo stava aspettando fuori da casa sua e insieme andarono in centro. Non conosceva ancora perfettamente la città, ma sapeva dell’esistenza di due store del Manchester City, uno si trovava fuori dall’Etihad stadium, mentre l’altro, quello meno imbarazzante da raggiungere, era esattamente fuori dal centro commerciale Arndale. Peccato che l’unica pecca fosse che si trovasse in una zona pedonale e l’avrebbe potuto raggiungere solamente a piedi. 

Le strade di Manchester non erano particolarmente gremite per sua fortuna quel giorno e solo un gruppo di ragazzine sembrò aver riconosciuto Louis. 

Posò per un paio di foto, sperando che non si vedesse nello scatto il negozio in cui stava per entrare mentre le ragazze l’avevano fermato. Lo ringraziarono velocemente e scapparono così come erano comparse. Prima di entrare nel negozio in cui Niall lo stava aspettando, prese un profondo respiro sperando di non manifestare alcun tipo di reazione allergica. 

« Dio, questo dovrebbe essere considerato puro tradimento alla corona » replicò tra sé e sé.

Entrò nello shop del Manchester City e venne accolto dal silenzio assoluto. Tutte le voci si zittirono quasi all’istante al suo ingresso, mentre un paio di commessi quasi spalancarono la bocca. Nessuno fece finta di non averlo riconosciuto.

« Buongiorno! » esclamò Niall avvicinandosi a una commessa, l’unica che non sembrava sconvolta dall’improvvisa apparizione di un giocatore dello United in un negozio della squadra rivale. 

« Buongiorno » ricambiò il saluto. « Mister Tomlison, qual buon vento? » chiese, rendendo noto il fatto che l’aveva riconosciuto anche lei. 

Louis si schiarì un paio di volte la voce mentre sentiva la faccia arrossarglisi e scottare terribilmente. « Ehm, ‘giorno. Sarei qua per un regalo ».

Interminabili minuti dopo uscirono dal negozio, col pacchettino stretto sotto al cappotto in modo da non far vedere il logo. Avrebbe quasi preferito essere avvistato fuori da un locale gay a Canal Street piuttosto che in un negozio del Manchester City. Riuscì a convincere Niall a tornare subito a casa. Il ragazzo si era trovato ad annuire comprensivo. 

 

Quando tornò a casa, si trovò a percorrere a rapidi passi le scale che portavano al suo appartamento e a quello di Liam. Dimenticandosi dell’esistenza del campanello, bussò un paio di volte con un minimo accenno di fiatone che gli ricordò di non essere ancora al cento per cento della forma. Niall fece in tempo a raggiungerlo prima che qualcuno, che poteva essere chiunque ma sicuramente non era Liam, aprì la porta.

Il ragazzo lo fissò mentre gli occhi gli si spalancavano per la sorpresa di avere un giocatore dello United davanti. 

« Ehm, ciao » lo salutò mentre una mano saliva a scompigliare i suoi ricci. 

« Hey, Harry! » esclamò Niall affiancandosi a Louis alla porta. « Harry, lui è Louis. Louis, lui è Harry » commentò sbrigativamente, quasi come se considerasse superficiali le presentazioni. 

Louis strinse la mano di Harry velocemente, senza staccare lo sguardo dagli occhi da quelli verdi del ragazzo. Aveva le mani grandi ed era così alto, probabilmente lo superava di tutta la testa, pensò. Non era così stupido a credere a quello che leggeva nei libri, a quella scossa elettrica che scorreva da un corpo all’altro al momento in cui due si stringevano le mani o anche solo si sfioravano per caso. No, non ci credeva, però era sicuro che quello che aveva sentito ci andava molto vicino.

« Stiamo cercando Liam » spiegò Niall, mentre Harry si faceva da parte per farli entrare. 

Harry fece loro strada fino al salotto dove trovarono Liam stravaccato in maniera molto poco professionale sul suo divano, un paio di bottiglie di birra sul tavolo e una replica di Barcellona-Real Madrid sul maxischermo. 

Liam si tirò velocemente su dal divano, riguadagnando serietà e professionalità in un solo colpo. 

« Buongiorno » li salutò. Niall si lasciò cadere su una delle poltroncine del salotto come se fosse a casa propria – o in quella di Louis. « Ho sentito che la serata con Eleanor è andata bene » commentò, facendo segno a Louis di sedersi sul divano. Presto anche Harry si sedette, esattamente affianco a Louis. Nonostante la distanza tra i loro corpi, Louis poté giurare di sentire il calore emanato dall’altro attraverso i suoi stessi vestiti.

« Serata divertente » rispose Louis senza sbilanciarsi. « Siamo qua perché non ho il suo numero e volevo lasciarle un regalo per ringraziarla ».

Liam, affianco a lui, annuì. « Certo, lasciamelo pure ».

Louis tirò fuori dalla giacca il sacchetto incriminato e lo porse a Liam talmente veloce che sembrò quasi scottasse. Liam lo afferrò e lo ripose subito sul tavolino quasi schifato. 

« Perché sul sacchetto c’è lo stemma del Manchester City? » chiese. Niall scoppiò a ridere dal suo divano, proprio mentre il diagonale di Neymar entrava in rete.

« Storia lunga » replicò Louis sperando che le domande sul perché un giocatore dello United era in possesso di qualcosa del genere finissero lì.

Louis tornò a guardare il televisore cercando di ignorare la presenza di Harry al suo fianco. Cosa che non si rivelò facile perché Harry scelse proprio quel momento per parlare e porgli una domanda molto più che scomoda.

« Come mai hai richiesto una escort? » chiese, sporgendosi verso Louis per richiamare la sua attenzione. « Immagino che le ragazze farebbero la fila per uscire con te ».

Louis fece per rispondere, ma a sua sorpresa venne anticipato.

« Immagino non siano fatti tuoi, Haz » replicò Niall e Louis dopo mesi riconobbe in lui il suo migliore amico e non più l’ombra del suo procuratore.

« Tranquillo, Nialler. È tutto ok » replicò Louis.

Niall lo guardò, incerto su cosa rispondere.

« Perché sono gay » rispose, volgendosi a guardare Harry. Si sentì quasi sollevato nel dirlo. Era la prima volta che lo diceva ad alta voce a qualcuno di diverso da Niall, Zayn o alla sua famiglia. Si sentì più leggero perché per una volta era stato lui a dirlo e a scegliere a chi rivelarlo e non Niall che se lo lasciava scappare di bocca com’era successo con Liam nell’ufficio di quello stesso appartamento. 

« Ah-a! » esclamò Harry quasi ridendo mentre apparivano fugacemente delle fossette sulle sue guance. « Lo sapevo! »

Louis deglutì a vuoto. « Sono così palese? » chiese mentre scenari apocalittici col Sun che spiattellava il suo segreto in prima pagina gli si affacciarono alla mente.

« No, è che sei troppo bello per essere etero » commentò con un ulteriore sorriso tutto denti e fossette. 

Louis arrossì come non faceva da tempo a quelle parole. 

Ci pensò Niall a spezzare l’atmosfera, lasciandosi andare a una serie di insulti nei confronti dell’arbitro, reo di aver concesso una punizione al Barcellona che non c’era. Louis si chiese se facesse così anche quando andava a vederlo giocare.

Rimasero lì a vedere la replica della partita che Louis non aveva ancora avuto modo di vedere visto che si era giocata la sera della cena coi suoi compagni di squadra.

« Harry, tu non hai un appuntamento tra un paio d’ore? » chiese Liam casualmente proprio mentre Jesé segnava per il Real Madrid. La partita era praticamente finita e Harry nel frattempo era scivolato sempre più verso Louis, tanto che ormai le loro braccia si toccavano. 

« Vado a prepararmi » disse, alzandosi in piedi. A Louis mancò subito il contatto e il calore del suo corpo contro il suo. « Mi porta a teatro, giusto? » chiese a Liam una volta in piedi. Si stiracchiò come un gatto indolenzito mentre la felpa che portava gli si alzò scoprendogli il basso ventre e le ossa sporgenti sui fianchi. Le linee nere di un piccolo tatuaggio sul fianco si intuirono appena, ma bastarono per fargli desiderare di poter vedere di più. Louis cercò di non fissare, ma quando alzò lo sguardo per incontrare quello di Harry poté giurare che il ragazzo gli avesse appena fatto l’occhiolino. 

« Sì, teatro. Ti sei informato sulla pièce che andate a vedere? » chiese Liam. 

Harry annuì e li salutò con la mano mentre usciva dall’appartamento. Niall lo salutò con quello che sembrava un grugnito. 

Louis aspettò che Harry si chiudesse la porta dell’ingresso alle spalle prima di volgersi verso Liam. 

« Anche lui lavora per te? » chiese, cercando di far sembrare il suo interesse casuale. 

« Sì, è il primo che ho portato personalmente nell’azienda di famiglia » rispose Liam. « Te l’avevo detto che da me lavorano anche ragazzi interessanti. Se ti andasse… » e lasciò la frase in sospeso, ammiccandogli. 

« Non tentarlo » rispose Niall. « È da quando siamo arrivati a Manchester che non si scopa qualcuno di diverso da Zayn… o si fa scopare, non lo so, non sono mai entrato nel merito ». 

« Idiota » commentò solamente.

 

*

 

@EleanorCalder: @Louis_Tomlison mi ha fatto un bel regalo. Grazie, amore! So quanta fatica ti deve essere costato ;)

 

Louis aveva trovato quella menzione grazie a Niall che, agendo più da ufficio stampa che da procuratore, aveva deciso che era più conveniente far credere in giro che Louis fosse fidanzato per evitare altri tipi di gossip. Louis sapeva che venire visto solo con Niall e Zayn e le loro selfie caricate su Instagram e Twitter potevano dare adito a pettegolezzi anche sgradevoli. Così avevano deciso di comune accordo che sarebbe dovuto uscire con Eleanor altre volte e non usarla solo per eventi societari e cene di squadra e ciò implicava anche un po’ di tweet alla ragazza. 

Louis si trovò a retweettare la foto, senza però smettere di sorridere alla vista di Eleanor girata di spalle mentre coi pollici si indicava la scritta sulla schiena. Era la prima maglia del City e sulla schiena dove c’erano nome e numero la scritta “Eleanor 1” faceva bella mostra di sé. 

 

@Louis_Tomlinson: @EleanorCalder questo e altro per te! Sei la numero 1, oltre che la prima e ultima ragazza per cui ho comprato una maglia di quella squadra. 

 

I preferiti e i retweet che raggiunse quel tweet arrivarono a numeri assurdi in pochi minuti, tanto che il giorno dopo il Sun gli dedicò un’altra prima pagina, questa volta sull’edizione online del giornale.

 

*

 

Il suo secondo incontro con Eleanor fu totalmente inaspettato per Louis. Ormai Niall e Liam si erano accordati per un contratto prolungato per un paio di mesi, ma Louis non aveva voluto saperne niente. Si era limitato a firmare dove doveva e al resto ci aveva pensato Niall. Eleanor si era presentata a casa sua la sera di Halloween con una borsa enorme e un sorriso altrettanto ampio. 

« Niall mi ha detto che hai bisogno di una Sally stasera per Halloween » gli disse a mo’ di saluto sorridendogli. Louis si fece da parte per farla entrare salutandola con un bacio sulla guancia. 

« Si è ricordato di dirmelo nemmeno due ore fa quindi non ho il costume pronto, mi sono arrangiata in qualche modo » gli spiegò prendendo praticamente possesso del bagno in camera di Louis. 

Appoggiò velocemente la borsa sul ripiano in marmo del lavandino e la aprì cominciando a tirare fuori trucchi e altre boccette di cui Louis non si volle nemmeno domandare l’utilità. 

Nemmeno un’ora dopo i due erano pronti, perfettamente vestiti davanti allo specchio del bagno mentre non riuscivano a smettere di ridere. 

« Più che Jack e Sally di Nightmare before Christmas, io sembro Jack coi capelli lunghi e tu sembri un panda… o uno dei Kiss che è andato a dormire senza struccarsi » esclamò, tirandosi dritta e cercando di ridere senza rovinarsi il trucco. 

« I panda sono carini » esclamò Louis, cercando di non offendersi al commento di Eleanor. 

« Ma perché non ci ho pensato prima! » iniziò, finendo di sistemarsi i capelli con la piastra. « Mi potevi prestare una tua maglietta e un paio di pantaloncini da calcio e potevo vestirmi da calciatore ».

Louis scosse la testa. « Ci ha già pensato Liam, mi dispiace ». 

 

La festa di Halloween a cui era stato invitato era stata organizzata da Liam. Aveva affittato un club per la serata e aveva assicurato che si sarebbe trattato di una festa privata al massimo. Nessun personaggio importante, un party tra amici, però a quanto pareva, pensò Louis osservando la folla che riempiva il club, si era dimenticato di dire loro che era amico di tutta Manchester. Louis non conosceva quasi nessuno, ma Eleanor saltava di persona in persona presentandogli un po’ di gente qua e là e fu solo in quel momento che realizzò che parecchi di loro erano escort e molti altri dovevano essere clienti importanti. Evidentemente la politica di privacy doveva essere estesa a quella festa, pensò Louis cercando di non preoccuparsi. Sicuramente se Niall si stava divertendo come sembrava non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi. Louis lo raggiunse per salutarlo. 

« Non avevi detto che ti saresti vestito da Jack Skeletron? » gli chiese a voce tanto alta da perforargli un timpano. La musica del locale sovrastò però la sua risposta. 

« Sei un fottuto Kiss come me! » gridò ancora Niall. Louis gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle e percepì il chiaro odore di alcol che permeava gli abiti del suo amico. Rise prendendogli di mano il cocktail. Ne bevve una sorsata e arricciò il naso. Non era più abituato a bere. Da quando era stato comprato dallo United aveva messo completamente la testa a posto. Aveva detto addio ai festeggiamenti selvaggi dopo le vittorie e alle sbronze per dimenticare le sconfitte. Giocava nel Manchester United e voleva che il suo sogno durasse il più a lungo possibile. Un goccio per festeggiare decise che poteva prenderlo, quindi scolò il bicchiere in un sorso e lo ridiede a Niall. 

« A più tardi, sfigato! » gli urlò mentre quello che sembrava essere uno strano miscuglio di vodka alla fragola e redbull gli scendeva dalla gola allo stomaco. 

Eleanor era ricomparsa affianco a lui con un drink per mano. Louis si chiese come avesse fatto a trovarlo nella folla. 

« Long Island o Sex on the beach? » gli chiese indicandogli con il mento i drink. 

« Sex on the beach tutta la vita, El » rispose. « Doppio senso incluso » scherzò.

Eleanor scoppiò a ridere e gli porse il drink. Fu in quel momento che sembrò vedere qualcuno di interessante alle spalle di Louis e sgranò gli occhi. « Non ci credo! È pazzo » esclamò portandosi la mano libera dal bicchiere a coprirsi la bocca. Louis si girò per vedere di chi stava parlando e proprio in quel momento si girò e scorse ciò che non si sarebbe mai aspettato di vedere nella sua vita. Harry ballava con altri ragazzi agitando quello che sembrava un ditone di gomma sopra la testa, quelli che Louis aveva sempre e solo visto alle partite di baseball o di basket americani. I suoi ricci erano stati domati e legati in due codine tanto stupide quanto carine sopra la testa. Ma la vera sorpresa era il vestito, ovvero il non vestito, che portava. Harry era lì a petto nudo con solo del nastro adesivo nero a coprirgli i capezzoli e indossava un paio di… Louis non sapeva nemmeno cosa fossero. Dei boxer, forse. Gli scappò uno sguardo sui tatuaggi che gli decoravano petto e braccia, ma dovette distoglierlo subito non appena si rese conto che Harry aveva alzato gli occhi su di lui, senza smettere di ballare, muovendo i fianchi stupidamente e in maniera fin troppo provocante per Louis a ritmo con la musica ossessiva che veniva sparata dalle casse. 

« Che cosa sarebbe? » chiese a Eleanor che non riusciva a smettere di guardare Harry divertita. « Un personaggio di qualche videogioco? »

« Come cosa sarebbe? » gli domandò lei a sua volta. « È Miley Cyrus ed è fottutamente geniale! » esclamò prendendo Louis per una mano e portandolo pericolosamente vicino a dove Harry aveva appena smesso di ballare. 

Louis bevve quasi tutto il drink in un sorso ritenendo di aver bisogno di una massiccia dose di coraggio liquido. 

« El! » la voce di Harry gli arrivò debole e ovattata per via del rumore del club. La salutò con un piccolo bacio sull’aria appena sopra la sua guancia per non rovinarle il trucco e ammiccò in direzione di Louis. « Super Tommo! » gridò nella sua direzione prima di passargli un braccio attorno alle spalle per reggersi in piedi. Era palesemente e schifosamente ubriaco. Louis si sentì avvolgere dall’imbarazzo realizzando che quello che stava cantando Harry altro non era che il coro che i suoi vecchi tifosi del Doncaster Rovers gli avevano dedicato. A Louis quel coro piaceva da impazzire ma aveva avuto pochissimo tempo per poterlo ascoltare mentre risuonava per l’Old Trafford, tanto che non lo sapeva nemmeno a memoria. Sapeva solo che diceva cosa come “ha la faccia da bravo ragazzo, ma da lì non si passa” o qualcosa del genere inerente al fatto che giocava nel ruolo di terzino. 

« Chi saresti, amore? » gridò Harry sporgendosi verso Eleanor per guardarle meglio i vestiti e portando giù con lui anche Louis a cui si stava ancora aggrappando. 

« Sarei dovuta essere Sally, ma alla fine assomiglio a Jack » rispose mettendo il broncio. Louis la guardò, con quel poco di alcol che gli stava cominciando a circolare nel sangue, e le sillabò un “adorabile” come commento facendola ridere. 

« E tu, Louis? » gli chiese Harry. Per guardarlo meglio gli tolse il braccio da dietro al collo e appoggiò entrambi i palmi sulle sue spalle, usandolo quasi come appoggio. Louis avrebbe desiderato che quella voce così roca e bassa continuasse a pronunciare il suo nome, quasi in loop. Si chiese come sarebbe stato poterla sentire in un altro contesto, uno più intimo. 

« Sarei dovuto essere Jack ma… » iniziò, ma una mano di Harry, grande e bollente gli si posò sulla bocca, zittendolo.

« Ma sei un bellissimo panda » concluse Harry scoppiando a ridere. 

Louis intravide con la coda dell’occhio Zayn e si scusò da loro due con la scusa di doverlo andare a salutare. Era parecchio tempo che non si sentiva così frustrato, così desideroso di contatto fisico. Era così eccitato ma allo stesso tempo insoddisfatto che abbracciò da dietro Zayn, facendogli bene aderire la schiena contro il proprio petto. Zayn voltò leggermente la testa per guardarlo, ignorando la ragazza con cui stava parlando. 

« Buonasera, mister Tomlinson » iniziò, ghignando. « Hai una pistola in tasca o sei solo felice di vedermi? » gli chiese citando Maye West. La risposta di Louis fu un semplice e piccolo morso dietro al collo, esattamente nella zona morbida dietro l’orecchio, proprio dove sapeva che a Zayn piaceva e faceva impazzire. Se ne fregò altamente della gente e si lasciò scortare via dall’altro mentre un paio di occhi verdi lo seguirono da lontano. 

Zayn era il suo porto sicuro, quella persona da cui andare quando si sentiva particolarmente bisognoso, che fosse di affetto o di una parvenza di amore. Sapeva fargli credere di essere amato e voluto come Louis desiderava. Era a Manchester solo da luglio eppure sentiva già la sua vita scorrergli tra le dita senza poter fare nulla per fermarla. Da quando aveva realizzato di non poter avere relazioni normali, di non poter uscire allo scoperto, non aveva fatto altro che desiderare di poterlo fare. Si lasciò scortare da Zayn in bagno e da quel momento in poi tutto divenne sbiadito e si lasciò portare sull’orlo del precipizio, desiderando solo di potersi buttare di sotto.

 

*

 

Nonostante il divieto di lasciar trapelare foto della serata, Louis si trovò taggato su Instagram in alcune foto della serata sul profilo di Niall. Le foto erano pressoché innocue e Louis si trovò a sfogliarle e a salvarle sul suo iPhone. Rise particolarmente vedendo una foto di lui e Eleanor e fece fatica a riconoscere i loro costumi. Trovò anche una foto di Harry e del suo ridicolo costume, sempre se così potesse definirlo, affianco a una ragazza dai lunghi capelli biondi che Louis non riconobbe. Sentì qualcosa di molto simile a un morso di gelosia, prima di scoppiare a ridere per il commento alla foto di Niall: “Guardate chi ho trovato! #HarryCyrus #GemmaAndTheMachine”. Evidentemente la ragazza sconosciuta – tale Gemma – si era vestita da Florence Welch e Louis si trovò a salvare anche quella foto. Poi si caricò la borsa in spalla e si diresse all’allenamento. Il giorno del suo rientro in campo si faceva sempre più vicino. 

  
Quando tornò a casa, si trovò a riguardare la foto di Harry sul profilo di Niall e solo in quel momento si accorse che era stato taggato. Cliccò sul tag e venne subito reindirizzato sul profilo del ragazzo. Nella bio non c’era scritto molto, solo il profilo Twitter. Si trovò a guardare le foto di Harry. Scorrendo la galleria si perse tra le foto, desiderando solo di poterlo aggiungere e mettere “mi piace” a tutte senza sembrare un povero cretino disperato. Alla fine senza pensarci lo seguì, sia su Instagram che su Twitter. 

 

 


	4. #BlameTommo

Nella vittoria 1-3 contro il Fulham in trasferta si era trovato a entrare a meno di venti minuti dalla fine. Con un sorriso soddisfatto aveva iniziato il riscaldamento a bordo campo. Il momento in cui poi mise il piede in campo, scambiandosi un veloce abbraccio con Rafael che usciva per fargli posto, fu come nascere di nuovo. L’odore dell’erba gli riempì le narici mentre prendeva posto sulla fascia destra. Gridò velocemente un paio di indicazioni ai compagni e presto il gioco ricominciò. 

Aveva venti minuti a disposizione per dimostrare di poter meritare un minutaggio maggiore ora che si era ristabilito pienamente dall’infortunio. Si trovò a lottare con le unghie e coi denti e a dare il meglio di sé proprio come se non fosse mai stato infortunato. Al momento del fischio finale si trovò a trattenere un sospiro di sollievo mentre altri tre punti andavano a sommarsi agli altri. Avrebbero dovuto lottare ancora per tornare in corsa per la lotta per la testa del campionato. Erano ancora indietro visto che purtroppo non avevano avuto un inizio col botto, anzi, tutt’altro. 

 

@Louis_Tomlinson: Bella vittoria a Craven Cottage! È stato fantastico tornare a giocare :)

 

Scrisse su Twitter una volta salito sul pullman della squadra per tornare a Manchester. Era insolitamente stanco. Tutta l’adrenalina della giornata gli stava scemando e avrebbe solo voluto dormire. 

Il telefono gli vibrò in mano, segnalandogli che Eleanor aveva appena postato un tweet. Con un sorriso si trovò a retweettarlo.

 

@EleanorCalder: Per vedere il ritorno in campo del mio uomo mi sono persa ben 2 dei 7 gol di ManCity. #BlameTommo 

 

Nemmeno mezz’ora dopo  #BlameTommo era in cima alle tendenze del Regno Unito.

 

@Man_19: Il City è davanti a noi in classifica #BlameTommo 

 

@Redflags: Da quando è arrivato la mia fidanzata sa cos’è il fuorigioco #BlameTommo

 

@Devilinme: Non sa scegliere una che tifi la squadra giusta #BlameTommo

 

Si trovò a leggerne alcune, trovandosi a metterne molte tra i preferiti. Quella dove lo incolpavano dell’estinzione dei dinosauri era una tra i suoi preferiti. 

 

@Harry_Styles: @EleanorCalder alla prossima in casa ti accompagno io ;) 

 

@Louis_Tomlinson: @Harry_Styles la prossima in casa è il 10 contro l’Arsenal, amico. Prima c’è la trasferta in Spagna :) Bisogno di biglietti?

 

@Harry_Styles: @Louis_Tomlinson per chi mi hai preso? Ahah. Ho l’abbonamento ;) 

 

*

 

La trasferta in Spagna era stata più sudata del previsto. La partita contro la Real Sociedad era finita in un deludente pareggio a reti inviolate e Louis si era trovato a giocare solo per metà secondo tempo perché ancora Moyes non pensava fosse al cento per cento. Louis invece stava bene, si sentiva benissimo e avrebbe solo voluto dimostrarlo. 

Erano tornati a Manchester la notte stessa, stanchi e delusi per quella trasferta che sicuramente avrebbero potuto gestire meglio. 

Si era addormentato subito una volta arrivato a casa, tanta era la stanchezza e la delusione. Quando militava nel Doncaster Rovers non aveva tutta quella pressione addosso. Dovevano raggiungere la salvezza e, perché no, magari raggiungere una promozione quanto mai miracolosa in Premier League. Non aveva responsabilità, non aveva il fiato di migliaia – se non addirittura milioni, però non voleva pensarci – di tifosi sul collo. La voglia di giocare a calcio non gli era mai passata, ma la sua insicurezza cronica gli aveva dato parecchi guai in passato e probabilmente gliene avrebbe dati altri in futuro. A inizio stagione non aveva dovuto lottare per un posto da titolare, se l’era semplicemente preso perché Rafael era infortunato. In quel momento entrambi stavano bene e Louis avrebbe dovuto continuare a lottare per mantenere il suo sogno a portata di mano. Sperava di potercela fare.

 

@Louis_Tomlinson: Chiedo scusa a tutti i tifosi per la prestazione. Sperando di poter fare meglio la prossima.

 

@Harry_Styles: We’ll keep the red flags flying high @Louis_Tomlinson ricordatelo. 

 

Louis si trovò a sorridere leggendo il tweet con le parole dell’inno del Manchester United. Condivise velocemente il tweet coi suoi follower prima di addormentarsi con ancora le fatiche del viaggio impresse a fuoco nelle ossa. 

 

*

 

Il giorno dopo il ritorno da San Sebastián, Louis si trovò alla fine del defaticante a controllare le menzioni su Twitter. Ormai era diventata peggio di una droga per lui. Gli piaceva leggere quello che i tifosi pensavano di lui, gli piacevano i confronti e quel social network non faceva altro che aprire le porte ai suoi tifosi. Ancora non si era abituato a fermarsi davanti a Carrington per fare le foto con loro, ma poteva benissimo affrontare conversazioni su Twitter, belle o brutte che fossero. Era opinione comune che Louis Tomlinson era uno dei preferiti dai tifosi, molti sembravano d’accordo sul fatto che dovesse giocare di più, altri addirittura chiedevano che venisse convocato con la nazionale inglese il prima possibile. 

Louis però non ci fece caso a quei tweet. No, non era sicuramente pronto per una chiamata in nazionale. Erano solo pochi mesi che giocava nella massima serie e la difesa era tutta basata sull’esperienza e lui per quanto fosse tecnicamente e tatticamente dotato, ancora faceva errori stupidi di posizionamento, tanto da insultarsi da solo mentre riguardava le partite che aveva giocato. 

Riuscì a mettere via il telefono proprio mentre Niall entrava nel suo appartamento come se gli appartenesse. 

« Stanco? » gli chiese, oltrepassandolo per buttare la giacca da qualche parte sul divano del suo salotto. Louis si trovò a sospirare in risposta. Era talmente stanco e sfiduciato per la partita del giorno prima che non era sicuro di poter trovare le forze per andare al pub con Niall come facevano sempre. 

« Spero tu abbia ancora un po’ di energie perché stasera ci sono anche Liam e Harry con noi » gli disse. Louis si fermò stupidamente fuori dalla cucina, mentre Niall apriva il frigo di Louis osservando in maniera assorta il contenuto. Tirò fuori una birra per lui e una redbull per Louis. Capì subito di non avere possibilità di scelta, anche se uscire con Harry – e Liam, si ricordò – in quelle condizioni forse non era il massimo. 

« Ho possibilità di scelta? » chiese solo per non venir meno al detto “tentar non nuoce”. 

Niall scosse la testa. « Vai a cambiarti ».

« Zayn? » chiese mentre si dirigeva come un bravo bambino in camera sua per prendere un cambio di vestiti. 

« Ha un appuntamento con una che ha conosciuto alla festa di Liam » gli rispose. Louis si bloccò un attimo, con un paio di pantaloni puliti in mano. 

« Con una ragazza? » chiese. Si fermò un attimo prendendo l’ultimo sorso di redbull e riponendo la lattina sul letto. Ci avrebbe pensato dopo a pulire, o ci avrebbe pensato la donna che veniva a sistemare l’indomani. 

« Così mi ha detto. A forza di stare con te avrà ripudiato il genere maschile, suppongo » gli disse, trattenendo una risata.

« Ma se io sono perfetto! » esclamò, leggermente isterico.  

 

Meno di mezz’ora dopo uscirono dall’appartamento e Liam e Harry li aspettavano sul pianerottolo. Si salutarono come se si fossero visti solo dieci minuti prima e ben presto s’incamminarono verso l’uscita del complesso residenziale. Louis non disdegnava una passeggiata ogni tanto, ma quella trasferta gli aveva portato via almeno dieci anni di vita e si sentiva la stanchezza persino nelle ossa. Il viaggio a piedi però fu breve, intervallato da battute idiote e per niente divertenti di Niall e dalle risate scomposte di Harry. Aveva una bella risata, tanto che Louis si trovò a guardarlo di sottecchi da sopra il colletto del cappotto rialzato per proteggersi dal vento freddo che spirava quella sera. 

Una volta al pub trovarono un tavolo vuoto in un angolo e ci si sedettero mentre Louis scattava un paio di foto con alcuni tifosi, prendendosi la sua buona dose di pacche sulla spalla e di avvertimenti. Dopo un paio di “Mi raccomando, ragazzo, non lasciare che le donne ti rovinino”, “Non hai allenamento domani, vero?” e un “Bravo, Tommo. Ti seguivo anche al Doncaster. Talento puro!” Louis raggiunse i suoi amici al tavolo e si tolse la giacca, cercando di non guardare Harry e la t-shirt bianca e larga che indossava. No, non aveva certo bisogno di vedere altri scampoli di pelle di quel ragazzo. Si sedette affianco a lui in un attimo e non appena il cameriere raggiunse il loro tavolo si trovarono a ordinare un giro di birre per tutti. 

« Te lo devo chiedere, Louis » iniziò Liam non appena le loro birre furono arrivate. Louis alzò lo sguardo dalla sua dopo averne preso un sorso, dedicando tutta la sua attenzione al ragazzo di fronte a lui e cercando di distoglierla dal pensiero costante di Harry. 

« Dimmi… »

« Ma hai avuto modo di incontrare Beckham? » gli chiese tutto d’un fiato. Affianco a lui, Harry scoppiò a ridere. 

« Sei senza ritegno, Liam » commentò.

« Non ho ancora avuto questo piacere » rispose invece Louis. « Ma ho una foto con lui di quando ero piccolo. Mia madre mi ha portato a Carrington… sono un tifoso prima di essere un calciatore » replicò con una stretta di spalle. 

La sua risposta sembrò piacere a Harry. Sentiva il suo sguardo addosso, tanto che Louis dovette abbassare lo sguardo per non fare l’errore di girarsi e rivolgerlo al ragazzo.

« Quindi risale all’anno scorso » commentò Niall. 

« Sei simpatico quanto un tackle di Pepe del Real Madrid » replicò Louis, facendo ridere Harry. Dio, avrebbe fatto di tutto per non farlo mai smettere di ridere.

« Ti piacerebbe… ti piacerebbe giocare al Real Madrid? » gli chiese Liam. Louis odiava parlare di queste cose, di progetti, di desideri. Lui stava già vivendo il suo sogno.

« Ma sei un giornalista del Daily Mail in incognito? » gli chiese Niall, aggrottando le sopracciglia. 

Liam fece per scusarsi, diventando tutt’ad un tratto paonazzo, ma Louis lo bloccò.

« No, tranquillo. È una domanda normale » rispose. « Certo che mi piacerebbe. Ma a chi non piacerebbe giocare in un club che lotta ogni anno per vincere la Champions e poi fallisce miseramente quando ne manca solo una raggiungere la cifra tonda? » chiese con una leggera nota di scherno. « No, scherzi a parte, il Real Madrid è una squadra di campioni, ogni calciatore desidera di poterci giocare anche solo perché ci ha giocato Beckham e ci gioca Ronaldo… ma no, salvo decisioni diverse da parte della società, io spero di poter stare al Manchester United il più a lungo possibile. Sto vivendo il mio sogno di bambino, giocare e difendere questi colori… è tutto ciò che volevo e che continuerò a volere. E poi gioco con Wayne Rooney. È tipo il mio idolo, ma non ditelo in giro » concluse, abbassando la voce come se stesse rivelando loro un piccolo sporco segreto. Liam scoppiò a ridere.

« Lo sapevo che lotti per i colori » replicò Harry. Louis si girò a guardarlo e lo trovò bellissimo. Harry aveva un sorriso fantastico che riluceva anche nei suoi occhi. « Lo sapevo che tifi veramente United, lo sapevo!» il tono entusiasta con cui aveva pronunciato quelle frasi stonava leggermente con la sua voce profonda e roca. 

Louis si trovò a ricambiare quel sorriso in maniera del tutto inconsapevole. 

« Ha un fisichino abbastanza sottile per essere un hooligan il nostro Harry » commentò Liam. 

« Hooligan? » chiese Niall, quasi strozzandosi con la birra. Il suo tono racchiudeva tutta la sorpresa che stava provando persino Louis. 

Harry arrossì sotto ai loro sguardi. « Non sono un hooligan » si trovò a specificare. 

« Ma se hai l’abbonamento nella Stretford End! »  esclamò Liam. « E vai pure a tutte le riunioni dei tifosi… » 

« Mi piace dare una mano cogli striscioni e coi cori » si trovò a dire Harry, quasi a difendersi da un attacco. 

« Inventi tu i cori? » chiese Louis mentre una curiosità genuina si faceva spazio tra le sue parole. 

« Do solo una mano » replicò Harry. « Sono a Manchester da poco più di un anno, un anno e mezzo quindi non mi prendono molto sul serio, però mi fa piacere che accettino i miei suggerimenti » rispose, stringendosi nelle spalle. Louis annuì. Sì, sapeva cosa volesse dire essere l’ultimo arrivato e non essere preso sul serio. 

Ben presto cambiarono discorso e Louis non poté esserne dispiaciuto. Per quanto adorasse parlare di quello che faceva con la sua squadra, era stanco di avere tutta l’attenzione addosso. Ben presto si trovò a godersi quegli istanti privati tra amici, consapevole che non ne poteva avere tanto spesso. Fare il calciatore era tanto una benedizione quanto una maledizione.  

 

La serata finì nel momento in cui Louis si rese conto che non riusciva a tenere gli occhi aperti. Gli dispiaceva doversene andare ma poteva sentire anche da quella distanza che il suo letto lo stava chiamando. 

Una volta a casa e sotto le coperte si addormentò quasi istantaneamente con il suono della risata di Harry che gli risuonava nelle orecchie.

 

 


	5. A season in Hell

 

Per i primi venti minuti il match contro l’Arsenal sembrò privo di occasioni da gol lampanti. Una parata in presa bassa del portiere dal nome impronunciabile dei Gunners – Szczesny, pensò. Sembrava quasi un match tra due squadra italiane. Le squadre erano corte, compatte, non avevano concesso occasioni all’avversario. Sembravano quasi come due leoni che si guardano un attimo prima di sferrare l’attacco. Si girano attorno e aspettano il momento giusto per colpire. Louis sapeva bene che così non si sarebbe arrivato da nessuna parte, sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto un evento per sbloccare il match, per intrattenere i tifosi, per vincere. Il match sembrava quasi che si stesse giocando a centrocampo. Wayne Rooney sembrò avere lo stesso pensiero di Louis perché finalmente scese in cattedra e iniziò a fare quello che sapeva fare. In meno di tre di minuti aveva piazzato due cross in area, il secondo dei quali la difesa dell’Arsenal lo spazzò in calcio angolo. Louis tornò indietro verso il centrocampo per fare da ultimo uomo. Purtroppo Madre Natura aveva deciso di farlo formato bonsai e contro i giganti della difesa dei Gunners non c’era scampo. Sia Vidic che Rio salirono ma il cross arrivò proprio sulla testa di Robin Van Persie, l’odiato ex. Louis si trovò a correre verso i suoi compagni mentre l’aria fredda gli entrava nei polmoni. Si trovò arrampicato sulla schiena di Robin, ridendo. Avevano segnato all’Arsenal, alla fottuta prima in classifica, la squadra che tutti credevano avrebbe ricominciato a vincere. L’arbitro fischiò dopo un paio di secondi e il match ricominciò. 1-0, palla al centro. Louis non riuscì a fare a meno di guardare in direzione delle tribune, verso la Stretford End alzando i pugni. Chissà se Harry era lì. 

Da quel momento la partita prese ritmi serratissimi, da chiaro campionato inglese. Velocità e poca tattica, ma tanto tantissimo cuore. Louis si era trovato insieme ai suoi compagni di reparto a contenere la furia agonistica degli attaccanti dell’Arsenal. Aveva persino vinto un paio di contrasti contro Özil e Cazorla. Come ritorno in campo non era stato per niente male e poteva benissimo considerarla una prova di maturità degna di questo nome. Al triplice fischio non riuscì a fare a meno di sollevare le braccia al cielo prima di portarsi un pugno sul cuore, proprio dove c’era lo stemma. Il boato con cui l’Old Trafford li salutò sarebbe rimasto per sempre nella sua memoria, insieme alla maglia che Özil gli aveva chiesto di poter scambiare con lui. Fece per seguire la squadra negli spogliatoi ma un giornalista lo bloccò. 

Louis ci mise poco a fare due più due. In quella partita era stato Man of the match per la prima volta in campionato. Quasi se ne stupì ma se così era stato deciso, qualcosa voleva dire. 

« Tommo » lo salutò il giornalista. Louis non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere, nonostante il soprannome. « Vittoria sofferta, vero? »

Louis annuì e fece per rispondere prima di rendersi conto della telecamera puntata su di lui. Si schiarì la gola e iniziò a parlare con il fiato rotto. « Sì… ma abbiamo vinto. Non è questo che conta? È stato sofferto ma sono tre punti più che meritati. L’Arsenal non è certamente l’ultima arrivata e nemmeno i suoi giocatori lo sono. Credo sia stata definitivamente una bella partita ». 

« Sei passato dai campi dalle serie minori a “man of the match” in Premier League. Com’è stata la strada che ti ha portato qui? » chiese ancora, evidentemente non soddisfatto dalla prima risposta.

« Fantastica, dura, in salita. Ho dovuto fare molti sacrifici ma ne è valsa assolutamente la pena » rispose, mentre pensava rapidamente a tutto ciò che quella frase racchiudeva. I sacrifici che aveva dovuto fare nella sfera privata della sua vita erano stati davvero troppi. A partire dalla scuola, per arrivare al nascondere il fatto di essere gay. 

« Ultima domanda: hai toccato lo stemma sul petto. Cosa vuol dire? »

« Che io lotto per i colori e per i tifosi » rispose con un pizzico di orgoglio. Il giornalista gli sorrise per la prima volta, forse apprezzando la risposta.

« Grazie mille, Tommo. In bocca al lupo ».

Dopo quell’affermazione e il gesto di toccare lo stemma, l’attenzione mediatica su Louis divenne ancora più insistente. I suoi follower su Twitter sembravano essersi moltiplicati nella notte e mai come allora era stato riempito di menzioni. I tifosi, che già lo amavano, sembrarono averlo rivalutato. 

 

*

 

La pausa per le nazionali non era mai stata accolta con così tanto piacere da Louis. Un paio di settimane libere a sua disposizione volevano solo dire che aveva tempo per poter metabolizzare tutto quello che gli stava succedendo e poter riposare. Si era ripreso dall’infortunio ma era ancora scosso dalla portata della nuova fama che gli aveva portato la partita contro l’Arsenal. Prima la gente lo riconosceva per strada, ma solo i veri tifosi dello United gli prestavano seriamente attenzione. Era diventato da signor quasi-qualcuno a idolo di una buona dose di ragazzini. Quelli che prima si assiepavano fuori da Carrington speravano di poter fermare Rooney, Van Persie o Rio, ora speravano di poter fermare anche lui. Si era sempre fermato a firmare magliette e a fare foto coi tifosi, ma in quel momento, coi nazionali assenti, sembrava quasi che tutte le attenzioni fossero rivolte solo e soltanto a lui. Si chiese cosa sarebbe potuto succedere al suo primo gol per lo United. 

 

*

 

La mattina prima della ripresa degli allenamenti con la rosa al completo fu svegliato dal suono insistente del suo cellulare. Con ancora la bocca impastata dal sonno, si precipitò a rispondere. 

« Tesoro! » lo salutò la voce dall’altra parte. Louis ci mise un paio di secondi per capire che si trattava di sua madre. « Tutto bene? Come stai? » gli chiese. 

Louis soppresse uno sbadiglio controllando l’orario sulla sveglia sul suo comodino. Era troppo presto per poter dare risposte coerenti.

« Bene » rispose semplicemente. « Tu? »

« Le ragazze mi hanno informato solo ora che hai avuto due settimane di pausa per le nazionali. Perché non sei venuto a trovarci? » gli chiese. La sua voce tradì una leggera nota di offesa e Louis la notò nonostante il sonno non si fosse ancora diradato. 

« Non ci sono state partite, ma ho avuto da fare con gli allenamenti » rispose prima di lasciarsi andare a uno sbadiglio che sapeva quasi di liberatorio. 

« Capisco. Pensavo fossi troppo impegnato a scrivere alla tua nuova ragazza » rispose. 

Louis si tirò a sedere e le coperte gli scivolarono dal corpo, scoprendogli il busto. Un leggero brivido di freddo gli increspò la pelle al primo contatto col freddo del mattino. 

« Ma’, non è come pensi… Te l’avrei detto, giuro! » si giustificò velocemente. Sapeva che sua madre avrebbe interpretato la questione a modo suo e lui non sentiva di poterglielo permettere. 

« Amore, so che non ti sei svegliato un mattino e hai deciso di essere attratto dalle donne, però sarebbe stato carino avvertirmi. Lottie da quando l’ha scoperto è in panico. Pensa che ti abbiano costretto… » 

Louis si trovò a ridere perché era stata una sua decisione, presa dalla fretta di nascondersi e ambientarsi più facilmente in quella nuova realtà. 

« Devi dire a Lottie di stare tranquilla. È stata una mia decisione e lo sai che è meglio per tutti che sia così » rispose, quasi sottovoce. Fare coming out in un mondo maschile e maschilista come quello del calcio non era un’opzione. Lui voleva essere guardato con rispetto, un rispetto guadagnato sul campo a suon di prestazioni e non in base al sesso di un suo eventuale partner. Il suo sogno era quello di fare il calciatore in Premier League, e perché no, di arrivare a vestire la maglia dell’Inghilterra in futuro. Già si riusciva a immaginare con la maglia dei Tre Leoni e lo stemma cucito orgogliosamente sul petto. Se per essere fiero dei suoi traguardi e per far sì che anche altri lo rispettassero avrebbe dovuto continuare a nascondersi, allora lo avrebbe fatto. 

« Lo so, amore, ma sono tua madre. È normale che io mi preoccupi per te » gli rispose con il tono di voce dolce che lui era abituato a sentire. 

La conversazione trascorse tranquilla, le spiegò la situazione, i suoi dubbi, le parlò addirittura delle difficoltà che la squadra stava attraversando con la classifica, anche se non si aspettava che sua madre lo capisse. Quando suonò la sveglia, nonostante lui fosse in piedi già da un pezzo, la salutò. Gli allenamenti non potevano aspettare che sua madre gli finisse di descrivere la nuova camera delle gemelle. 

 

*

 

Il ritorno in campo dopo la pausa per le nazionali corrispose con un deludente pareggio a Cardiff. Arrivando da una squadra delle serie minori, Louis aveva imparato a godere appieno di ogni punto conquistato, ma ben presto si era reso conto che le aspettative ora erano diverse. Tifosi, allenatore, società e i giocatori stessi si aspettavano di più dalla squadra. La situazione stava diventando totalmente ingestibile, tanto che si trovò a chiamare Niall subito dopo il suo ritorno da Cardiff per farsi accompagnare a bere qualcosa per non doverci pensare. 

Così si erano trovati nel solito pub vicino al suo appartamento, con una pinta di birra ciascuno e un cappellino di lana calato quasi a coprirgli gli occhi per non farsi riconoscere. 

« So che non è il momento migliore per parlarne » iniziò Niall, prendendo un sorso di birra. « Ma l’Adidas sarebbe orgogliosa di averti nel suo team a partire dal prossimo anno » commentò. 

Louis lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio. « Ma ho un contratto con la Nike».

« Che deve essere ridiscusso. L’Adidas ti fornirebbe un contratto più vantaggioso a meno che la Nike non voglia rivedere il suo » concluse. 

Louis alzò le spalle. « Non voglio includere alla lista di problemi, che è già lunga oltre ogni dire, anche gli scarpini, Nialler ».

Niall si portò il boccale alla bocca. Lo riappoggiò praticamente subito, adocchiando qualcuno o qualcosa alle tue spalle. « Zayn è arrivato ».

Louis si girò appena in tempo per vedere la figura scura del suo amico guardarsi attorno e scorgerli nel mucchio di teste degli avventori. Fosse stato ubriaco, Louis sarebbe scoppiato a ridere perché non era possibile che un solo essere umano poteva essere dotato di tutto quel fascino. Lo guardò mentre li raggiungeva, con la folla che sembrava quasi scostarsi per farlo passare. 

« Com’è? » li salutò, prendendo posto affianco a Niall. 

« Moscio » rispose questi, meritandosi tutta l’occhiataccia che Louis gli riservò. 

« Mi spiace, Ni » replicò tirandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

« Lou è depresso e ha seriamente bisogno di farsi una scopata » lo informò, quasi come si fosse dimenticato della sua presenza. 

Zayn sembrò ponderare per un breve momento la questione. « Credo si possa fare » rispose facendo l’occhiolino a Louis. Niall scoppiò a ridere e solo in quel momento Louis si rese conto di non aver ancora aperto bocca. 

« Pareggio col Cardiff » gli spiegò. « Niall avrebbe dovuto tirarmi su di morale ma ultimamente non sembra fare altro che parlare di lavoro ».

Zayn annuì prima di prendere una sorsata di birra dal boccale di Niall. Solo Zayn poteva farlo e Louis non aveva mai capito perché. Se lui, o chiunque altro, avesse osato bere o mangiare qualcosa di Niall non avrebbe mai più rivisto la luce del giorno, al contrario sembrava che a Zayn tutto fosse permesso. 

« Domani ho lezione presto, posso rimanere da te a dormire? » chiese rivolto a Louis.

 

Così, un paio di ore più tardi, Louis si trovò premuto alla porta dell’ascensore del complesso residenziale in cui abitava mentre Zayn si faceva strada sul suo collo fino a tracciargli il profilo della mascella con una serie di baci. Quando le porte si aprirono al piano dell’appartamento di Louis, i due si erano già separati e sistemati i vestiti che si erano sollevati nella fretta di raggiungere le labbra dell’altro. Solo il rossore sulle guance di Louis e il ciuffo di Zayn leggermente scompigliato tradivano quello che in realtà stavano facendo fino a qualche secondo prima. 

Per uno strano scherzo del destino, il momento in cui Louis infilò con la mano tremante le chiavi nella serratura del suo appartamento, dalla porta accanto uscì una testa riccioluta che ormai Louis conosceva più che bene. 

« Oh ciao, Harry» lo salutò, mentre il corpo di Zayn aderiva quasi completamente al suo. Forse era solo ubriaco, ma gli sembrò che il sorriso di Harry fosse scemato alla loro vista. 

Ma quel pensiero venne completamente cancellato dalla mente nel momento esatto in cui si richiuse la porta alle spalle e le labbra di Zayn tornarono a stuzzicargli la pelle. 

 

L’indomani mattina si trovò a guidare verso Carrington per gli allenamenti pensando che c’era un motivo se non faceva mai sesso dopo aver giocato una partita. Ringraziò mentalmente che quel giorno gli spettava solo una leggera sessione defaticante. Aveva i muscoli completamente intorpiditi e le ginocchia sembravano essere fatte di gelatina. 

*

La partita era iniziata da meno di venti minuti ed erano già sotto di un gol. Cercò di non pensarci nonostante la cocente delusione del non riuscire a tenere la porta inviolata. Si sentiva colpevole in quanto difensore, e quel senso di colpa lo attanagliava tanto che non si sentiva particolarmente in forma. La squadra giocava in maniera svogliata, palloni persi a centrocampo filtravano fino alla loro trequarti, dove gli attaccanti del Tottenham ci si fiondavano come pesci affamati su un’esca. Forse avrebbe dovuto fare un anno di pratica in Championship prima di approdare in Premier League, forse avrebbe dovuto accettare l’offerta dell’Hull City al posto di correre allo United. Le aspettative dei tifosi erano troppo grandi per lui che arrivava dalle divisioni minori. Stava aspettando un segno che la sua stagione potesse cambiare in meglio. Quel segno non tardò ad arrivare quando forse nell’unica azione di attacco a cui prese parte con un cross teso dalla destra, Lloris respinse male. Rooney ci si fiondò come solo un attaccante di razza poteva fare e buttò dentro la palla in rete. Louis mentre correva ad abbracciarlo si fermò un momento a pensare se quello poteva essere considerato un assist. Da come i suoi compagni di squadra abbracciarono sia lui che l’autore stesso della rete pensò di sì. Sentì una strana sensazione riempirgli il petto e scaldarglielo come si trovasse vicino a una fiamma. 

Dicembre non era quindi iniziato allo stesso modo in cui era finito Novembre: con un deludente pareggio 2-2, niente meno che contro il Tottenham – lo stesso Tottenham che solo pochi giorni prima aveva incassato ben sei reti dal Manchester City. Però Louis aveva capito una cosa: giocava in Premier League e quello era il suo trampolino di lancio. Non aveva tempo per piangersi addosso perché il calcio è un gioco strano, dove le piccole possono fare il colpaccio e giocatori mediocri fare una stagione degna dei più grandi. Quel pensiero gli si era affacciato alla mente, sotto forma di un cross mal calibrato che però aveva ottenuto l’effetto desiderato. Non aveva la stoffa del leader, non ancora perlomeno, però aveva capito che sottostimarsi non avrebbe mai fatto di lui un buon giocatore. 

E nonostante tutto, nonostante il deludente pareggio, nonostante la classifica facesse schifo, si ritrovò a festeggiare con Niall in un club. Il fatto che si festeggiasse il ritorno del vero Tommo era solo un dettaglio, mentre per Niall l’ennesima scusa per potersi ubriacare. Nemmeno la successiva sconfitta contro l’Everton gli abbatté il morale, nemmeno la sua sostituzione al 58esimo per Januzaj, perché sapeva di aver dato il massimo per la squadra e che la sostituzione non era stata un provvedimento nei suoi confronti quanto una speranza di rimonta. 

La sconfitta contro il Newcastle gli fece solo desiderare di allenarsi di più. 

 

La rivalsa arrivò a metà dicembre, contro l’Aston Villa a Birmingham. Tre punti facevano meglio al morale di un qualsiasi antidepressivo, tanto che al rientro a Manchester con la squadra trovò Niall ad aspettarlo con la schiena appoggiata al suo Range Rover parcheggiato a Carrington. Senza nemmeno un parola riguardo la partita erano subito corsi a festeggiare. 

 


	6. Lifestyles of the rich and famous

  
 

Che Louis non fosse più abituato a bere, ormai era un dato di fatto. Le tre birre che aveva bevuto gli erano subito andate alla testa, mentre Niall lo guardava divertito puntellandosi coi gomiti al bancone del bar. La musica era forte, ritmata, e Louis se la sentiva pulsare dentro mentre ballava in pista cercando di trascinare Zayn con sé. Tentativo vano, ma non sembrava voler demordere. Zayn però riuscì a liberarsi con la scusa di dover fumare una sigaretta e Louis lo lasciò andare, raggiungendo Niall al bar. Il caldo era insopportabile dentro al locale. Sentiva i capelli madidi di sudore attaccarglisi alla fronte come gli succedeva in campo o durante un allenamento particolarmente duro. 

« Com’è, Tommo? Già ubriaco? » gli chiese Niall gridando per farsi sentire al di sopra della musica.

« Andiamo, Nialler! Quando mai due birre hanno abbattuto il buon vecchio Tommo? » gli chiese di rimando. Niall scoppiò a ridere, salvo interrompersi quasi subito per guardare qualcuno alle spalle di Louis.

« Ehi, amico » salutò. Louis non si girò nemmeno per vedere chi fosse, perché la voce profonda di Harry ricambiò il saluto di Niall. Louis sorrise, stranamente consapevole della presenza alle sue spalle. Si sentiva osservato ma per niente a disagio. Un leggero strato di pelle d’oca però gli increspò la pelle. Si girò finalmente a guardare Harry e il respiro sembrò fermarglisi da qualche parte nella gola. Ed era bastato un sorriso di Harry a fargli dimenticare qualcosa di così semplice ed elementare come respirare. 

Louis ricambiò il sorriso, afferrando Harry per il braccio scoperto e portandoselo più vicino. 

« Balli con me almeno tu,  Hazza ? » gli chiese nell’orecchio per farsi sentire. Che le sue labbra si erano avvicinate di proposito al lobo del ragazzo, Louis non l’avrebbe mai confermato. D’altronde era giovane, single e aveva appena vinto con la sua squadra dopo una serie di sconfitte. Un po’ di innocenti provocazioni le meritava anche. 

« Costo troppo per te,  Lewis  » rispose Harry mentre i suoi occhi verdi sembravano scandagliare la figura di Louis. Quella piccola storpiatura del suo nome, unita allo sguardo del ragazzo avrebbero dovuto metterlo a disagio, ma mai prima di allora Louis aveva desiderato così ardentemente di poter baciare qualcuno, così su due piedi, fregandosene di chi poteva guardare. E quella era una provocazione bella e buona.  

Con quel pensiero si ricordò di Niall, in piedi davanti a loro, ma quando si girò a guardarlo sperò di non averlo fatto. Conosceva benissimo quello sguardo attento e quel sorrisino appena accennato. 

« Harry, puoi scusarci un attimo? » chiese subito. « Io e il mio irlandese preferito dobbiamo conferire un momento ». 

Non aspettò nemmeno una risposta da parte di Harry, si fiondò subito su Niall prendendolo per un gomito e trascinandolo in un angolo del bar leggermente più isolato. Per far sì che Harry non sentisse non c’era sicuramente bisogno di allontanarsi così, la musica era talmente forte da coprire ogni tipo di rumore. 

« Niall, smettila » lo avvertì. 

Niall ebbe la decenza di mostrarsi fintamente sorpreso. « Non capisco cosa intendi ».

« Conosco quello sguardo! È lo stesso che avevi quando mi hai presentato Zayn e hai implicitamente detto che saremmo stati la coppia del secolo ». 

« Beh, più o meno ha funzionato » rispose Niall. Dalle sue parole traspariva una nemmeno tanto vaga traccia di soddisfazione. « Te l’ho presentato quando sei arrivato qua a luglio e nemmeno due giorni dopo stavate già scopando nel bagno del mio appartamento ».

« Non stavamo scopando » si sentì in dovere di precisare. « Ci siamo solo dati una mano a vicenda ».

« Non voglio i dettagli, grazie » lo informò, arricciando il naso quasi disgustato. « Fossi gay un pensierino su Harry lo farei, Lou. E ho notato che anche tu sicuramente un pensierino su di lui l’hai fatto ». 

« Harry fa l’escort di professione » replicò Louis sentendosi sobrio tutto d’un tratto. « Non pago per fare sesso ». 

Niall scoppiò a ridere tanto da rimanere senza fiato. Solitamente quella risata faceva nascere a Louis un sorriso sincero sulle labbra, o quanto meno  non lo esasperava così tanto. 

« Hai finito di ridere? » chiese, incrociando le braccia e alzando un sopracciglio. 

Niall represse un'altra risata. « No, è che la situazione fa ridere, sai, amico? Hai una ragazza di copertura, uno scopamico fisso e una cotta per un accompagnatore - perché Harry non è una puttana, ricordatelo, Tommo. Direi che hai una vita sentimentale piuttosto intensa per essere uno che non è ancora uscito da Narnia ».

« Non ho una cotta » fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire.

No, non aveva una cotta, ma quel ragazzo gli piaceva e sapeva di piacere lui. Poteva vederlo da come lo stava guardando da lontano.

 

Zayn gli aveva caldamente dato un due di picche da ormai un paio di settimane, e Louis cominciava a sentirsi irrequieto. Poteva pure essere un professionista, ma vedersi tutti i giorni sballottolati davanti, così senza ritegno, i gioielli di famiglia di una ventina di giocatori lo stava facendo innervosire. Viveva in uno stato perenne di semi eccitazione, ormai bastava sempre meno a causargli scomode e sconvenienti erezioni. Ed era tutta colpa di Zayn che si era praticamente trovato la ragazza, abbandonando Louis a se stesso e alla sua mano destra. 

Mancavano meno di dieci giorni al suo compleanno e voleva solo stendersi sul letto e dormire quanto più poteva, ma c'era una festa in corso e non poteva abbandonarla. Solo quattro giorni prima avevano vinto in casa contro la squadra ucraina dello Shaktar Donetsk e quel giorno stesso contro l'Aston Villa. Avevano passato il turno in Champions League grazie a quella vittoria all’Old Trafford contro gli Ucraini. Se la qualificazione agli ottavi non bastava a giustificare un po' di festa, cos'altro avrebbe dovuto fare? Probabilmente per il resto della sua squadra, passare agli ottavi non era niente di che, ma lui non aveva mai giocato una tale competizione, e un traguardo così insignificante come l'aver superato i gironi come prima classificata lo riempiva di immenso orgoglio nonostante non avesse potuto giocare due delle sei partite per un leggero infortunio a inizio stagione.

A un certo punto della serata, aveva perso di vista sia Zayn che Niall. Il primo, probabilmente, era scappato a fumare fuori dal locale, mentre il secondo doveva essere da qualche parte. Lo trovò di nuovo con Harry, nello stesso punto in cui li aveva lasciati ormai un'ora prima. Le parole di Niall ancora gli rimbombavano per la testa e aveva deciso di berci abbondantemente sopra. A inizio stagione si era ripromesso di seguire alla lettera i consigli del nutrizionista della squadra, ma fanculo, aveva pensato, si vive una sola volta nella vita. E così le bottiglie di birra erano state sostituite da shot di tequila, mandati giù di nascosto e velocemente sul suo tavolo nel privé di quel locale. 

Un sacco di persone, ragazze per lo più, avevano tentato di approcciarlo per tutto l'arco della serata e mai per un momento era potuto rimanere completamente solo a godersi la testa leggera che la tequila gli aveva causato. 

Raggiunse immediatamente Niall e Harry per la seconda volta nella serata, i due sembravano essere presi da una conversazione in un angolino un po' appartato del bar. 

« Secondo voi è normale che al mio tavolo nel privé ci sia solo gente che non ho mai visto? » chiese, gridando leggermente per poter sovrastare la musica. 

Harry scoppiò a ridere, mettendosi una mano davanti alla bocca quasi per tentare che quel suono gli uscisse dalle labbra. Adorabile, pensò Louis. Sentiva già un sorriso nascergli sulle labbra, perciò distolse lo sguardo per rivolgerlo a Niall.

« La vita dei ricchi e famosi, Tommo » constatò quest'ultimo portandosi alle labbra la birra. 

« Una ragazza ha tentato di trascinarmi in bagno, Nialler » iniziò, portandosi una mano al petto. La scena richiedeva la giusta teatralità. « In bagno, Nialler! Sono rimasto traumatizzato » concluse, portandosi l'altra mano alla fronte e fingendo di svenire addosso a Harry. 

Che quella fosse una patetica scusa per poterglisi strusciare addosso, sperò, non lo capì nessuno. 

Harry quella volta non rise però, anzi, Louis lo sentì dietro di sé mentre gli posava le mani sui fianchi. Louis le sentì mentre lo toccavano al di sopra del tessuto della maglietta. 

Niall scosse la testa, divertito e inconsapevole di quello che si stava agitando per la testa di Louis, di quanto un semplice gesto avesse potuto scombussolargli ancora di più i suoi già agitati ormoni. 

« Zayn? » gli chiese Niall proprio quando le mani di Harry gli si staccarono dai fianchi, causandogli una strana sensazione di vuoto. 

« Non lo so. Credo sia sparito come al solito » iniziò guardandosi attorno. Magari Zayn avrebbe deciso di ricomparire proprio in quel momento, però a Louis non sembrò di essere fortunato fino a quel punto. « O è fuori a fumare o è andato a scoparsi la sua nuova ragazza » riprese senza riuscire a tenere a freno una punta di acidità. 

« Credevo che voi due... » iniziò Harry lasciando la frase a metà. Aveva l'aria leggermente costernata, quasi come se non volesse continuare la frase per paura di ferire i sentimenti di Louis. 

« Oddio no. Io e Zayn non stavamo insieme » replicò Louis. Si stupì di se stesso nel momento in cui quelle parole gli uscirono dalla bocca. E ok, era sicuramente ubriaco, ma era sicuro che quelle parole le avrebbe dette anche da sano. Sentiva il bisogno di rassicurare Harry e al tempo stesso di fargli capire che era libero. Probabilmente si stava solo complicando la vita, ma avrebbe tanto voluto un assaggio delle labbra di Harry. Sembravano così morbide e carnose, rosse e perfette da baciare e mordere e succhiare e da avere attorno alla propria erezione. Si accorse che il filo dei suoi pensieri era uscito decisamente di rotta solo quando notò Niall scuotere la testa, prima di rivolgersi a uno dei baristi del locale. 

E quasi senza pensarci, Louis fece quello che l'istinto gli suggeriva. Afferrò saldamente la mano di Harry tra le sue e lo trascinò via da lì. 

Il tragitto verso i bagni del locali sembrò molto più lungo di quanto in verità non fosse. Si mosse tra la gente accalcata al bar come se fosse stato su un campo da gioco, peccato che Harry non riuscisse a stargli dietro, rallentandolo parecchie volte. 

Una volta in bagno, Louis si trovò a sorridere. Harry fece per svoltare per entrare in quello degli uomini, ma Louis lo fulminò con un'occhiata prima di trascinarlo verso l'ultima porta, quella del bagno per i disabili. Un po' malignamente pensò che nessuno ce l'avrebbe avuta con loro perché, a conti fatti, non era sicuro di aver mai visto gente in carrozzina in quei posti. Al massimo aveva visto qualcuno con le stampelle, ma quelli sarebbero potuti andare nei bagni normali, grazie tante. Una volta che si furono richiusi la porta alle spalle, Louis si prese due secondi per rischiarare le idee. Cristo, che cosa stava combinando?

Prese un respiro profondo e vide Harry, dietro di lui, che lo guardava attraverso le ciglia folte. Lo sguardo era scuro, tanto che i suoi occhi quasi non sembravano più verdi. Louis gli sorrise malizioso, prima di spingerlo leggermente con le spalle contro la porta. 

« Dimmi che non ho frainteso » gli sussurrò mentre alzava di poco il mento per poter sopperire a quella mancanza di centimentri tra loro due. 

« Non direi, no » gli disse Harry con la voce ancora più roca. E fu proprio quella tonalità della voce di Harry a spingere Louis a compiere il passo successivo e non la tequila. Si sentiva stranamente sobrio anche se quella situazione aveva del surreale. 

« Allora stai fermo, per piacere » gli disse proprio mentre le mani di Harry erano salite e gli si erano posate sui fianchi. Era troppo eccitato e sarebbe durato meno di dieci minuti se avesse lasciato l'iniziativa all'altro. Non si era nemmeno accorto del tono di supplica che la sua voce aveva assunto. Harry quasi con riluttanza lasciò andare Louis e si posarono lungo i suoi fianchi con i palmi rivolti verso il legno della porta. Louis gli sorrise un attimo prima di posare le sue labbra su quelle di Harry in un bacio che di casto non aveva nulla. Le sue labbra erano così morbide, proprio come le aveva immaginate. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal mordicchiarle proprio prima di lasciar scivolare la sua lingua tra le labbra dischiuse in un gemito soffocato dell'altro. Presto il bacio divenne letteralmente infuocato quando le loro lingue si trovarono e Harry probabilmente dovette fare seriamente violenza su se stesso per tenere le braccia ferme lungo i fianchi e non stringere Louis contro il suo corpo. Dopo una piccola serie di baci lungo la mascella dell'altro, Louis si lasciò scivolare sulle ginocchia, reprimendo un brivido di disgusto pensando a cosa doveva esserci su quel pavimento. Una volta arrivato all'altezza dell'inguine, osò alzare lo sguardo e incontrò quello di Harry. Il ragazzo sembrava scosso e aveva la bocca socchiusa intento a respirare pesantemente. Louis gli sorrise e gli slacciò prontamente i pantaloni, lottando per tirarli giù almeno fino alle ginocchia. Harry indossava un semplice boxer aderente nero che lasciava intravedere la forma della sua erezione già formata. Cristo, se era duro, pensò Louis. 

« Posso? » chiese e si sarebbe sicuramente schiaffeggiato da solo se fosse stato in un'altra situazione. Insomma, arrivati a questo punto, chi mai avrebbe rifiutato un pompino?

« Prego » rispose Harry con un leggero cenno del capo. I suoi ricci, tenuti insieme malamente da una bandana, o una sciarpa, Louis ancora non aveva capito cosa fosse, seguirono il movimento della sua testa e lui si dovette mordere forte le labbra per distrarsi e non alzarsi e accarezzarglieli per vedere se erano veramente morbidi come sembravano. 

Louis si concentrò semplicemente su quello che doveva fare e gli posò le mani sulle cosce e quasi si mise a ridere vedendo la scritta "Brazil!" tatuata esattamente sotto alla cucitura del boxer. Si sporse per posargli le labbra sopra in un piccolo bacio e presto, quando la sua bocca incontrò la sua pelle salata e imperlata di sudore leggerissimo si trovò a voler accelerare il processo per vedere come suonava la sua voce roca mentre gemeva. Sperò di sentirlo gemere anche il suo nome. Si costrinse a respirare due secondi, mentre con le mani che tremavano piano gli abbassava  i boxer per liberare l'erezione. 

« Pensavo facessi l'escort, non la pornostar ». Louis non riuscì a trattenere la battuta vedendo le dimensioni dell'altro. Harry rise piano e forse la situazione grazie a quelle poche parole si era fatta meno tesa, tanto che Louis, senza esistazioni, ne prese in bocca la testa, spezzando sul nascere la risata dell'altro. 

Era troppo grosso per starci nella bocca di Louis che non aveva certo tutta quest'esperienza per poterlo prendere tutto in una volta sola. Quindi si trovò a succhiare, leccare ciò che riusciva, mentre muoveva la testa sempre più veloce sentendo i gemiti bassi di Harry. Solo una volta si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo per rivolgerlo all'altro e quasi se ne pentì. 

Cristo, era bellissimo con le iridi seminascoste dalle palpebre pesanti e le mani piantate saldamente contro il legno della porta per impedirsi di affondarle tra i capelli di Louis. 

A quella visione, Louis non ce la fece più e cominciò a toccarsi attraverso i pantaloni, ringraziando di averne messi un paio abbastanza stretti. Aumentò leggermente il ritmo su stesso per muoversi allo stesso tempo con i movimenti della sua testa. Harry sembrava in equilibrio precario, troppo intento a gemere e a tenersi fermo per concentrarsi su qualcosa di così basilare come tenersi in piedi. Louis gli accarezzò con la lingua l'apertura un paio di volte prima di tornare a muoversi veloce tentando di prenderlo sempre più a fondo ogni volta, mentre con la mano libera gli massaggiava i testicoli. Glieli lasciò andare solo quando si rese conto di non farcela più. Si staccò un secondo per respirare e si slacciò velocemente i pantaloni prima di rifiondarsi sul ragazzo per riprendere da dove aveva interrotto. Riprese saldamente la base in mano, ricominciando a leccare e succhiare piano godendo dei gemiti spezzati di Harry. Senza pensarci due volte, s'infilò una mano nei propri pantaloni. Quando la sua mano si strinse attorno alla sua erezione iniziando a pomparla si sentì già quasi sull'orlo dell'orgasmo. Continuò a muovere la mano con un ritmo quasi forsennato mentre i primi rivoli di piacere gli si formavano. 

« Lou... » la voce di Harry si intrufolò prepotentemente tra i suoi pensieri, facendolo venire con un gemito strozzato, interrompendosi per un istante dal lavoro che stava facendo. « Lou, manca poco » riprese. Louis sorrise, portandoselo fuori dalla bocca e iniziando a muovere una mano per tutta la sua lunghezza mentre gli ultimi strascichi del suo orgasmo stavano andando via. In un attimo di lucidità si alzò in piedi e costrinse Harry a girarsi contro la porta. Il ragazzo vi si appoggiò con una mano proprio mentre Louis fece aderire il suo corpo alla schiena dell'altro, facendolo venire contro la porta. Cristo, si era dimenticato per un attimo del lavoro che Harry faceva e stava seriamente per lasciarlo venire nella sua bocca. Grazie a dio, si era reso conto di quello che stava facendo prima che potesse succedere. La schiena di Harry si contrasse leggermente proprio mentre la mano di Louis lo accompagnava durante l'orgasmo. Respirando pesantemente, Louis si diresse al lavandino del bagno per lavarsi la mano dai rimasugli dell'orgasmo di Harry, mentre quest'ultimo riprendeva fiato con la schiena contro la porta. 

Dopo quelli che parvero interi minuti, il ragazzo riaprì gli occhi, proprio mentre Louis si era richiuso i pantaloni maledicendosi. Erano anni che non veniva nei pantaloni come un dodicenne ipereccitato qualsiasi. Anzi, forse nemmeno a quell'età era mai venuto nelle mutande. Troppe donne per casa, era meglio masturbarsi in bagno sotto la doccia e con la porta chiusa a doppia mandata. Harry lo guardò con ancora le palpebre pesanti, si tirò dritto tirandosi su i pantaloni e Louis sfruttò proprio quell'attimo per andare alla porta e poggiare la mano sulla maniglia. 

« Grazie, Harold » si trovò a ringraziarlo dandogli un piccolo bacio sulla guancia sudata. « Al pagamento ci pensa Niall » si sentì in dovere di aggiungere. Sicuramente l'ultima cosa che voleva era avere debiti in giro con escort. 

Uscì dalla porta con un sorriso soddisfatto, senza nemmeno guardare Harry. Se l'avesse guardato, probabilmente, sarebbe tornato indietro a baciarlo fino a perdere completamente la sensibilità alle labbra.

 

*

La sveglia suonò fin troppo presto per i gusti di Louis. Il suo suono fastidioso - dannato l'inventore di Marimba - portò con sé il primo post sbronza di Louis dopo secoli, una voglia di bere così tanto da poter prosciugare il Tamigi e la consapevolezza di aver fatto una cazzata la notte appena trascorsa. 

Si tirò in piedi e, ancora in mutande come si era gettato a letto, troppo stanco per infilarsi un paio di pantaloncini nonostante il freddo della notte, si trascinò in bagno prima di recarsi in cucina per razziare la dispensa. 

Nel suo salotto trovò Zayn addormentato sul divano, completamente vestito con tanto di giacca di pelle. Lo lasciò dormire, proseguendo oltre. 

Sull'isola della cucina trovò un bigliettino. Non aveva la forza di compiere lo sforzo mentale di 

leggerlo, ma si trovò ad afferrarlo lo stesso non appena riconobbe la grafia di Niall.

 

_ "Lou, Zayn non è riuscito ad arrivare fino alla camera degli ospiti. Te lo lascio in custodia.  _

_ Sul mobile in sala ci sono un paio di contratti che devi assolutamente guardare, uno è dell'Adidas e l'altro riguarda Eleanor.  _

_ Leggili e poi chiamami. _

_ Nialler _

_ P.S.: Ho parlato con Harry e tu sei un coglione _

_ P.P.S.: sono finiti i cereali :D" _

 

 

Louis si chiese velocemente se fosse più conveniente spararsi in testa o impiccarsi al lampadario. Non sapeva bene come sentirsi dopo quello che era successo. Forse aveva sbagliato a sfruttare così Harry visto che stavano coltivando una sorta di amicizia. La tensione sessuale era presente anche in precedenza e sapeva che da quel momento, almeno da parte sua, non poteva essere scemata ma, anzi, era sicuramente aumentata. Perché, dopo aver avuto un assaggio di quel ragazzo solo poche ore prima, in quell'istante, nonostante i sintomi della sbronza e un mal di testa di proporzioni epiche, sentiva che avrebbe voluto altro da lui. Quell'incontro fugace in bagno non gli era sicuramente bastato. 

Cercò di non pensarci e, dopo aver rinunciato alla colazione visto che Niall aveva pensato bene di finire l'unica cosa che lui fosse in grado di preparare, tornò in camera sua per vestirsi. L'allenamento pomeridiano non poteva certo aspettare che gli fosse passata la sbornia.

 


	7. We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way

 

@Louis_Tomlinson: A 22 anni ci si può considerare già vecchi?

 

La mattina del ventiquattro dicembre, Louis si era alzato dal letto colmo di buoni propositi nonostante fosse il giorno del suo ventiduesimo compleanno. Aveva controllato Twitter, come ormai faceva ogni volta possibile, e si era trovato le notifiche intasate di messaggi d’auguri dei fan. Persino sua sorella Lottie si era ricordata di fargli gli auguri, chiamandolo la sera prima a mezzanotte spaccata. Non vedeva letteralmente l’ora di poter riabbracciare la sua famiglia e sapeva di dover tenere duro ancora poche ore, perché il giorno dopo, la mattina di Natale, sarebbe tornato a Doncaster per passare la festività con loro, salvo poi ritornare la sera perché il ventisei avrebbe dovuto giocare. La Premier League non faceva la pausa natalizia come gli altri campionati e da un lato era una cosa positiva.    
Erano ormai parecchi minuti che il suo telefono continuava a vibrare, notificandogli l’arrivo di parecchi messaggi in entrata con auguri di compleanno.    
Si trovò a rispondere ai numeri che conosceva prima di uscire di casa con Niall per andare a comprare gli ultimi regali di Natale alle sorelle. 

 

« E te l’ho detto che anche Rooney mi ha mandato gli auguri su Twitter, Nialler? » chiese Louis, rientrando in casa.    
Niall dietro di lui si lasciò andare in una sorta di sospiro esasperato. « Sì, Lou. Credo di averlo già sentito oggi un paio di decine di volte ».   
Louis si tolse velocemente la giacca e appoggiò le buste coi regali per le sorelle sul divano, prima di dirigersi verso la cucina. Niall lo seguì, ritrovandosi a scacciarlo dalla cucina. « Forse è meglio che cucino io » gli disse, prima di aprire il frigorifero. Guardò perplesso il contenuto.    
« Non ho fatto la spesa » disse Louis anticipando la sua domanda.    
« Complimenti, Tommo. E pensare che sapevi che saremmo venuti da te, stasera. Chiamo Zayn e gli dico di passare a prendere qualcosa dal ristorante cinese ».   
Tirò fuori il cellulare e s’immerse nella chiamata, senza nemmeno chiedere a Louis cosa volesse. Ormai sapeva le sue ordinazioni a memoria.    
La chiamata con Zayn durò poco e niente e Niall lo raggiunse presto sul divano in salotto, lamentandosi del fatto che, se non ci fosse lui, probabilmente Louis morirebbe di fame. 

 

Una mezz’ora più tardi, il campanello dell’appartamento di Louis suonò e lui si affrettò ad andare ad aprire ben sapendo che si trattava di Zayn con la cena. Non appena aprì, però, si trovò davanti una ragazza bionda che era sicuro di aver già visto e uno Zayn stranamente sorridente con un paio di occhiali da vista.    
La ragazza bionda gli sorrise non appena notò la sua incertezza. Aveva un bel sorriso, notò Louis, che le raggiungeva gli occhi azzurri. Lei gli porse la mano e solo in quel momento si riscosse dallo stato di trance in cui doveva essere caduto.    
« Sono Perrie, piacere! » si presentò e Louis le strinse la mano.   
« Sei la ragazza di Zayn? » gli chiese, pentendosene immediatamente non appena notò lo sguardo di lei spostarsi dubbioso sull’altro ragazzo.   
« Non lo so. Sono la ragazza di Zayn? » chiese lei, girandosi verso l’altro, ancora fermo sulla porta.    
« Sì? » rispose Zayn, quasi dubbioso. Louis avrebbe preferito trovarsi da qualsiasi altra parte in quel preciso istante.

 

La cena tuttavia proseguì senza intoppi di alcun tipo. Perrie sembrò andare subito d’accordo con Niall, anche se, a conti fatti, quest’ultimo sarebbe riuscito a far amicizia anche con un muro di mattoni. Mangiarono senza fretta, con un film in sottofondo e il costante brusio delle lamentele di Niall. Voleva uscire a divertirsi e portare con sé anche gli altri, d’altronde, come spesso stava ripetendo durante quella serata, i compleanni sono un affare da una volta all’anno e andavano festeggiati in maniera degna. Louis non si trovava d’accordo con lui e non solo perché avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi presto l’indomani, ma anche perché si trovava fuori posto a Manchester. Era uno stato di perenne noia. Oltre al solito pub, alle partite all’Old Trafford e a qualche giro in centro, non sapeva cosa fare, dove andare, che gente e che posti frequentare. Al contrario suo, Niall si era trovato subito a suo agio e anche Zayn sembrava trovarsi a suo agio, nonostante il suo carattere schivo. Forse era perché entrambi erano persone comuni e non calciatori di una squadra importante come lui. Con quei pensieri, sicuramente mesti e poco adatti a uno come lui che faceva del sorriso la sua arma vincente, si lasciò sprofondare ancora più a fondo nel divano del suo appartamento, cercando di non fare più caso a Niall e Perrie che, birra dopo birra, erano sempre più ubriachi.    
Probabilmente Zayn sembrò sentire il suo disagio, e quasi leggendogli nella mente, si alzò dal divano e gli fece segno con la testa di seguirlo fuori sul terrazzino.   
Louis si alzò e, dopo essersi stiracchiato come un gatto indolenzito, lo seguì. L’aria fredda di quella sera di dicembre gli sferzò il viso e lo fece rabbrividire vistosamente.    
Zayn si trovava a qualche passo di distanza, con i gomiti appoggiati alla ringhiera della terrazza e lo sguardo rivolto alla città di Manchester. Tra le labbra aveva una sigaretta appena accesa e si apprestò a fare un lungo tiro, riempiendosi i polmoni.    
« Non mi sembri tanto in forma » gli disse Zayn non appena lo ebbe raggiunto.    
Louis gli si sistemò affianco, dando le spalle alla città e alla vista.    
« Dannato eufemismo » replicò Louis con una risata amara sfuggitagli per sbaglio dalle labbra.    
Louis guardò dentro il salotto per un attimo e vide chiaramente le due teste bionde di Niall e Perrie oltre lo schienale del divano, troppo persi dall’ebbrezza della birra e dal film alla televisione. « Sto rovinando la serata a tutti » concluse. Un alito di vento freddo gli s’insinuò nelle ossa.    
« Tornare a casa ti farà bene, vedrai » gli disse Zayn. « Magari hai solo un po’ di nostalgia ».   
Louis si trovò ad annuire, ben sapendo che l’altro non poteva vederlo così voltato. « Già, magari tornare a casa mi farà capire finalmente una volta per tutte che non mi sono lasciato indietro niente d’importante » replicò con un altro sorriso amaro. « Solo che… Cristo, sembro un bambino che non ha ricevuto il regalo che voleva a Natale » si lamentò, girandosi a guardare il panorama come stava facendo l’altro. La città di Manchester si estendeva davanti ai suoi occhi, più bella e mozzafiato che mai. Louis si chiese perché proprio non riusciva ad apprezzarla.   
« Probabilmente ti aspettavi tutto diverso, no? » gli chiese Zayn con quella che a Louis parve più che altro una domanda retorica. « Hai troppe catene, troppe cose che ti trattengono dal vivere la vita come la vuoi veramente ».   
Louis gli rubò la sigaretta dalle mani e fece un tiro. Sentì il fumo caldo entrargli in gola, scendergli lungo la trachea e inondargli i polmoni. « Già, guadagno un sacco di soldi facendo quello che mi piace, eppure non riesco ancora a essere felice » replicò Louis dopo un attimo di silenzio passato a cercare di rimettere in ordine i suoi pensieri.   
« Il calcio non racchiude tutto di te. Tu sei Louis, prima di essere Louis Tomlinson, giocatore del Manchester United. Dovresti ricordartelo e fare qualcosa che prima renda felice Louis, fregandotene di Tomlinson, numero ventisei ».   
Louis si lasciò sfuggire una risata. « Il mio numero è il ventotto, coglione » replicò prima di gettare la sigaretta nel vuoto sotto di loro e rientrare in casa. 

 

Un paio d’ore più tardi, Louis si trovò ad accompagnare alla porta un Niall ridacchiante. Perrie gli sorrise, cercando di smettere di ridere per qualcosa di probabilmente molto stupido detto da Niall. Augurò loro la buonanotte non prima di aver lanciato a Zayn uno sguardo ammonitore che voleva dire tutto e niente al tempo stesso. Forse era un “Stai attento a questi due” o “Ricordati di far bere un po’ di acqua a Niall quando arrivate a casa” o più semplicemente un “Non dire niente a nessuno di quello che ti ho detto”. Zayn aveva compreso il significato del suo sguardo e aveva annuito, prendendo la mano di Perrie e passando un braccio attorno alle spalle di Niall per tenerlo in piedi.    
Louis rimase fermo sull’uscio della porta a guardarli entrare nell’ascensore. Rimase lì, fermo e appoggiato allo stipite della porta, fino a che un rumore di una porta che veniva chiusa non lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri. Si voltò verso il suono e riconobbe immediatamente la testa riccia di Harry. Non l’aveva più visto dopo quell’incontro fugace nei bagni, un orgasmo veloce e sporco che però gli era rimasto incredibilmente tatuato nella memoria.    
Harry non l’aveva ancora visto, troppo preso a infilarsi la giacca dopo essere uscito dall’appartamento di Liam. Louis considerò bene che fare, perché avrebbe ancora fatto in tempo a rientrare in casa senza l’altro lo vedesse. Però rimase lì a fissarlo, immobile contro l’uscio, mentre l’altro, finalmente, alzava gli occhi - splendidi, più verdi di quello che ricordava - verso di lui.    
« Ciao » si trovò a salutarlo.    
Harry fece un passo verso di lui, quasi ritrovandosi a inciampare nei suoi stessi piedi.   
« Oops? » se ne uscì Harry con un’espressione sorpresa stampata in faccia. Louis non riuscì a fare a meno di ridere, e se ne stupì. Quella risata era quanto di più naturale fosse riuscito a emettere durante tutta la serata. Ed era rivolta a Harry.   
« Come va? » gli chiese subito per non entrare in uno stato di silenzio che avrebbe messo a disagio entrambi.   
« Bene, presumo » iniziò Harry. « Buon compleanno, Lou ».   
« La mezzanotte è passata, Haz. Non è più il mio compleanno » gli rispose, sorridendo.   
« Beh, allora… Buon Natale? »    
Harry fece un paio di passi verso di lui, rimanendo miracolosamente in piedi. Solo allora Louis si accorse, grazie al rossore che sembrava illuminargli le gote e gli occhi, che Harry doveva essere quantomeno brillo.    
« Buon Natale anche a te, Harry » gli disse, quasi con un sussurro. Si mise in piedi dritto e si voltò per rientrare in casa, quando la mano dell’altro gli si posò su un fianco.    
Louis lo sentiva chiaramente dietro di lui. Il suo fiato sul collo gli stava facendo venire i brividi. Chiuse gli occhi per godere meglio di quel momento, per sentire le parole che Harry gli stava pronunciando nell’orecchio.    
« Avrei un regalo per te, che dici? »    
Se le circostanze fossero state diverse, Louis probabilmente si sarebbe trovato piegato in due dal ridere per quella frase d’abbordaggio così stupida, ma ora, con le mani di Harry premute sui fianchi e il suo corpo lontano quei pochi centimetri che bastavano per fargli desiderare di averlo ancora più vicino, la voglia di ridere di lui era praticamente inesistente.    
« Beh, Harold, non sono uno che rifiuta i regali » disse, prima di voltarsi per baciarlo.    
Nella sua testa continuavano a risuonare frasi come “Stai attento, le puttane non si baciano sulla bocca”, ma presto le fece tacere tutte perché le labbra di Harry erano morbide esattamente come se le ricordava, se non di più.    
Quasi senza staccarsi un momento, Louis gli fece strada verso camera sua. Harry da qualche parte, lungo il percorso che dalla porta d’ingresso portava alla camera da letto, si era tolto la giacca, rimanendo con una semplice maglietta a maniche a corte addosso. Louis passò le mani sui muscoli delle braccia di Harry, sentendone i loro movimenti sotto le dita. Risalì dalle sue braccia, fino alle spalle, prima di scendere per arrivare all’orlo della maglietta.    
« Che ne dici? La togliamo questa? » gli chiese, retorico, con la voce arrochita. Harry si morse appena il labbro inferiore, prima di togliersi la maglietta e gettarla a caso per terra. Louis osservò il movimento dell’altro, senza nemmeno rendersene conto si trovò a piegarsi per baciargli i contorni di uno degli innumerevoli tatuaggi che sembravano essere sparsi in maniera totalmente casuale sul suo corpo. Sentì gli addominali contrarsi sotto alle sue labbra.    
« Questa farfalla è orrenda » gli bisbigliò, prima di rialzarsi e farlo retrocedere fino a che l’altro non si trovò sdraiato sul letto.    
Fino a quel momento, Harry era stato stranamente tranquillo, quasi come a volersi godere quello che Louis gli stava facendo, ma in quel momento prese il controllo della situazione, trascinandosi dietro Louis che atterrò su di lui con un piccolo gemito di dolore. « Vacci piano ».   
« Voglio scoparti » gli disse Harry, ribaltando le loro posizioni. Louis non riuscì a trattenersi e gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia. 

Harry aggrottò le sopracciglia. « Cos’ho detto di sbagliato? »  
« Mi spiace, ma io non sto sotto. E tra due giorni devo giocare e non posso permettermi di sentirmi dolorante » gli spiegò Louis.  
Harry annuì e si strinse nelle spalle. « Meglio » e tornò a baciarlo con più fervore di prima.   
Louis si premurò di inserire quel breve scambio di battute nella lista dei dialoghi più imbarazzanti di sempre.   
Le labbra di Harry scesero a baciargli il collo e Louis si dimenticò presto dell’imbarazzo della situazione per dedicarsi completamente al corpo sotto al suo. Si spogliò velocemente, e altrettanto di fretta spogliò Harry degli ultimi abiti rimastigli addosso.   
Quando si trovarono entrambi completamente nudi, Louis cercò di reprimere il desiderio di poter esplorare il corpo dell’altro, di prendersi il suo tempo a baciarne ogni centimetro di pelle, perché non era questo che si faceva durante una scopata casuale. Cercò di non guardarlo negli occhi, mentre si allontava per cercare il lubrificante e i preservativi nei cassetti del comodino. Cercò di non pensare a quello che avrebbe potuto provare a fare se quel corpo non fosse appartenuto a un escort. Non pensò a niente, se non al calore di Harry attorno alle sue dita mentre lo preparava e ai gemiti che uscivano da quelle labbra carnose e morbide. Pensò solo a quanto fosse caduto in basso, mentre si spingeva all’interno del corpo di Harry. Pensò a quando si era ripromesso di non fare mai sesso a pagamento, mentre continuava a spingersi con forza, sempre più veloce, alla ricerca dell’orgasmo.   
Smise di pensare solo quando vide la mano di Harry infiltrarsi tra i loro corpi per potersi toccare. Gliela scacciò e la sostituì con la propria, perché proprio non riusciva a pensare a quel sesso come casuale. Qualcosa di Harry, in quel poco tempo che lo aveva conosciuto, gli era entrato sotto pelle e Louis se n’era pentito nell’istante immediato in cui se n’era accorto. Harry era un professionista e Louis un calciatore.   
I suoi pensieri, troppi e costanti, vennero offuscati dall’ondata del suo orgasmo mentre con gesti veloci pompava l’erezione di Harry.   
Una serie di gemiti sempre più forti scappò dalle labbra di Harry e Louis non riuscì a trattenersi dal piegarsi su di lui e morderle. Harry venne quasi nell’istante preciso in cui si era trovato ad aprire gli occhi e a guardare dritto in quelli di Louis.   
  

 


	8. If I just lay here, would you lie with me?

  
 

Quella mattina Louis si era alzato dal letto con la consapevolezza di aver fatto una cazzata immensa, tanto che, era corso subito al garage dopo aver recuperato i regali per le sorelle e si era messo subito in viaggio. In condizioni di traffico favorevoli, Manchester-Doncaster era un tragitto percorribile in meno di due ore, ma durante quella mattina di festa ci mise ancora meno del solito ad arrivare. E sicuramente non era tutto merito dell’autostrada deserta, quanto piuttosto della voglia di rivedere la sua famiglia e distrarsi dal costante flusso di pensieri. Harry, Harry, Harry,... ormai non riusciva a smettere di pensarci, tanto meno dopo quello che era successo la notte prima. Come aveva fatto a essere così stupido e avventato? Dio, ci era finito a letto insieme e dopo esserselo scopato l’aveva praticamente cacciato di casa con la scusa che avrebbe dovuto svegliarsi presto per andare dalla sua famiglia. Harry però sembrava aver preso quel suo cambio di umore repentino con filosofia. Si era pulito nel bagno di Louis, rivestito e se n’era andato lasciandogli il numero di telefono scritto su un post-it e un bacio su una guancia. Un bacio che da solo aveva rischiato di far riaccendere la passione in Louis.   
Louis aveva salvato quel numero, ma non sapeva se scrivergli o meno. Anche perché, cosa avrebbe dovuto scrivergli?

 

La giornata con la sua famiglia era trascorsa fin troppo velocemente. Il pranzo di Natale non era stato niente di troppo esagerato, così come aveva supplicato sua madre di fare. Il giorno successivo avrebbe dovuto giocare una partita, e a fine giornata si era trovato a dover salutare le sue sorelle e sua madre per tornare a Manchester. E stranamente, a parte una vaga sensazione di nostalgia, il suo ritorno a Doncaster non aveva portato niente. Prima di partire pensava che i ricordi l’avrebbero sommerso, e invece niente. Forse si stava abituando a Manchester.

 

*

 

La partita del Boxing day era iniziata nel peggiore dei modi. Dopo un quarto d’ora di gioco, l’Hull City era avanti di due gol e Louis iniziava a sentirsi frustrato. Sentiva di correre inutilmente, a vuoto, senza cognizione di causa. Non era possibile che stessero perdendo persino contro una neopromossa. Non era possibile.   
La squadra stessa era nervosa, fallosa ai limiti del consentito e Louis sentiva non solo la sua stessa frustrazione, ma anche quella dei compagni, riempirgli le vene, soffocargli ogni tipo di pensiero razionale.    
E al ventesimo minuto del primo tempo, si trovò a dover abbandonare il campo per far entrare Januzaj. Sapeva che non era una sostituzione punitiva, anche perché usciva per far entrare un attaccante, ma ciò non impedì al suo cuore di mancare un paio di battiti quando vide il numero, il ventotto, sul tabellone luminoso in mano al quarto uomo. Uscì velocemente, scambiandosi un abbraccio veloce con il giocatore che stava prendendo il suo posto, prima di sedersi in panchina. Qualcuno dei suoi compagni si sporse per dargli un cinque, ma Louis non riuscì a darsi pace. Avrebbe voluto fare qualcosa, avrebbe voluto essere lui a permettere allo United di rimontare, quando invece non era stato in grado di impedire di far segnare all’Hull City quei due goal che lo stavano tormentando.    
Nemmeno a farlo apposta, due minuti dopo, Smalling segnò di testa dopo una punizione del nuovo entrato in campo. Louis non riuscì nemmeno a esultare perché rimanevano sotto comunque di un goal, e lui non era stato in grado di adempiere al suo dovere. Non era stato in grado di fare nulla per permettere alla sua squadra quella rimonta. 

Passarono altri minuti su quella panchina, con Louis che non riusciva a staccare gli occhi dal campo, quando finalmente il Manchester United pareggiò e a Louis sfuggì un sorriso.    
La squadra arrivava prima delle sue frustrazioni personali. Si sarebbe dovuto allenare sempre di più.

 

Al fischio finale, nonostante l’espulsione di Valencia al novantesimo, Louis si trovò in campo con gli altri a festeggiare una vittoria che sapeva di impresa. Alla fine avevano vinto, anche se il terzo goal, più che merito loro era stata una sfortunata deviazione in rete di un difensore dell’Hull City. Questo Manchester United però era di bocca buona e, chissenefrega, avevano vinto grazie a un autogol dell’Hull City, ma avevano comunque vinto. Altri tre punti andavano a sommarsi a quella manciata che già avevano, anche se comunque, erano sempre troppo pochi.

 

*

 

Il ritorno a Manchester dalla trasferta era stato estremamente silenzioso, nonostante la vittoria. La squadra era nervosa, irrequieta, frustrata e Louis poteva sentire quei sentimenti strisciargli sotto la pelle, appropriandosi di ogni pensiero positivo e annullandolo. L’allenatore stesso, Moyes, era irrequieto e silenzioso. Louis si trovò a rientrare nel suo appartamento, sperando solo di potersi raggomitolare sotto le coperte e rimanerci il più lungo possibile. Non aveva fatto i conti con Niall, e dannato il giorno in cui gli aveva lasciato le sue chiavi di casa.   
Lo trovò lì sul divano, con una birra in una mano e Zayn addormentato con la testa sulle sue gambe.   
Louis si tolse la giacca e la abbandonò sul bracciolo del divano, mentre Niall lo guardava con un sopracciglio inarcato e una strana espressione assorta sul viso.  
« Non è colpa tua » gli disse semplicemente, tenendo la voce bassa probabilmente per non svegliare Zayn. Come se poi Zayn si potesse svegliare per così poco. Solitamente nemmeno la musica heavy metal ad altissimo volume bastava. Louis ci aveva anche provato con scarsi risultati.   
« La fase difensiva è anche colpa mia » replicò mentre andava in cucina a prendersi una bottiglia di birra. Mandò al diavolo le indicazioni della società perché in quel momento aveva bisogno di alcol. E fanculo se due giorni dopo aveva già un’altra partita da giocare, contro il Norwich.   
Tornò in salotto e prese posto sul divano nello spazio lasciato vuoto tra i piedi di Zayn e il bracciolo. Si accorse solo in quel momento che la TV era spenta e probabilmente Niall non l’aveva accesa per non disturbare l’amico.   
« Moyes è un incompetente e lo posso vedere anche io che non so nulla di calcio » replicò la voce di Zayn. Niall e Louis lo guardarono sorpresi. « Non riesco a dormire, hai le gambe troppo spigolose, Ni » sembrò quasi giustificarsi.   
« Hai seriamente fatto finta di dormire fino ad ora? » replicò Niall, senza traccia di offesa nella voce, ma semplicemente divertito dalla situazione.   
Zayn non fece cenno di volersi alzare e si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.   
« Moyes… Moyes non è incompetente. Siamo noi a fare schifo, sono io che… » iniziò, ma venne prontamente zittito da Niall.   
« Tu, cosa, esattamente? Amico, sei in Premier League, sei al fottuto Manchester United perché te lo meriti. Al Doncaster, in difesa, giocavi praticamente da solo! Ti sei fatto il culo, ti sei sempre allenato… non ti permetto di avere ripensamenti. Louis, tu meriti di stare dove stai e meriteresti anche di meglio » gli disse Niall. Louis si trovò ad abbassare lo sguardo.   
Quelle parole di Niall l’avevano colpito. Probabilmente era la prima volta che lo sentiva così serio dopo anni. Quasi sicuramente, l’unica volta che era stato così serio era stato quando Louis gli aveva confessato di essere gay e Niall l’aveva rassicurato e abbracciato a lungo.   
« Tu ci sei dentro e te ne dovresti rendere conto meglio di me » ritornò a parlare Niall. « Se n’è accorto anche Zayn che di calcio capisce quanto io di fisica quantistica. Moyes sta sbagliando tutto, la squadra non lo segue perché non è Sir Alex Ferguson. Nemmeno tu lo segui senza rendertene conto. Lui ti dice di restare dietro a difendere e tu sali a supportare le azioni di attacco, come è giusto che sia. Perché è lo United, non potete difendere in dieci, non potete subire passivamente gli attacchi delle altre squadre » continuò, fermandosi solo per prendere un sorso di birra. « Non mi stupirei se Moyes venisse esonerato, Louis » concluse Niall con una stretta di spalle.   
Louis rimase in silenzio, lasciando che quelle parole gli si insinuassero tra i suoi pensieri, che mettessero radici e si espandessero. Niall aveva ragione, ma ciò non attanagliava il suo senso di colpa.   
« Sto sbagliando tutto, Niall » disse semplicemente con l’ombra di un’espressione sconfitta sul viso.  
 

*

  
Qualche ora più tardi, nonostante fosse tardi e fosse stanchissimo, si trovò sul divano di casa sua dopo aver salutato Niall e Zayn. Forse fu colpa dell’alcol che gli viaggiava nelle vene o forse era solo colpa sua, fatto stava che si trovò col cellulare in mano mentre scorreva la rubrica telefonica alla ricerca di un numero:  Harry.  Schiacciò il tasto di chiamata senza preoccuparsi dell’ora - tanto quale ragazzo dormiva a mezzanotte? - e aspettò che l’altro rispondesse.

« Pronto? » fu la risposta che arrivò dopo qualche squillo. La voce di Harry era chiara, roca e profonda proprio come se la ricordava. Gli si strinse qualcosa dalle parti dello stomaco al ricordo di cos’era successo l’ultima volta che l’aveva sentita. Se solo chiudeva gli occhi poteva sentire ancora benissimo la sensazione provata con lui, il calore del suo corpo a contatto col suo, le sue mani aggrappate alla testata del letto mentre Louis si spingeva in lui ancora, ancora e ancora in un turbinio di passione che sicuramente non si sarebbe esaurita quell’unica nottata consumata insieme.    
« Ehi, sono Louis » fece quasi per aggiungere il suo cognome, ma non voleva rischiare che Harry fosse in compagnia e qualcuno affianco a lui potesse sentirlo.    
Harry comunque sembrò riconoscerlo subito e lo salutò, quasi imbarazzato. « Oh, ciao ».   
Louis decise di tagliare subito ogni imbarazzo, d’altronde Harry gli aveva lasciato il numero e sicuramente il motivo non era per avere delle misere conversazioni senza capo né coda. « Hai tempo per me stasera? » gli chiese infatti, a bruciapelo.   
Sentì Harry trattenere un respiro dall’altra parte della linea. Louis lo voleva così tanto.   
« Sì, sì, ci sono. Dammi… dammi qualche minuto e sono da te » gli rispose Harry. Louis notò che la sua voce sembrava quasi tremare.    
« Perfetto » rispose prima di attaccare. Non salutò nemmeno perché che senso aveva? Si sarebbero visti da lì a pochi minuti. 

 

Quando il campanello della porta d’ingresso suonò, Louis si prese un paio d’istanti prima di aprirla. Si alzò lentamente dal divano, quasi per rallentare il tempo, sperare di ritardare l’incontro con l’inevitabile.    
Una volta che però la sua mano si posò sulla maniglia, aprì la porta quasi senza esitazione. 

Harry si trovava davanti a lui, stretto in un paio di skinny jeans e sopra un cappotto lungo, di marca. Louis quasi si trovò a chiedere quanto guadagnasse per riuscire a permettersi un simile cappotto.    
« Ehi » lo salutò Harry con un sorriso quasi imbarazzato. Louis si dovette girare di spalle, altrimenti gli avrebbe baciato le fossette, proprio lì, in piedi sulla porta.    
Fu solo quando Harry entrò in casa, sbattendosi alle spalle la porta, che si richiuse con un tonfo sordo, che Louis si girò a guardarlo nuovamente. Sapeva di stare sorridendo, sapeva di non riuscire a farne a meno. Così gli si avvicinò di un paio di passi e lo baciò, alzandosi sulle punte dei piedi.

 

Quella volta non fu un’esatta replica della precedente. Louis, nonostante sentiva l’alcol e il desiderio ribollirgli nelle vene, si costrinse a prendersela comoda. Aveva preparato Harry con cura meticolosa per sentirlo arrendersi e sciogliersi sotto le mani. Harry era una soddisfazione unica, il modo in cui gemeva e chiamava il suo nome lo riempivano quasi di una sorta d’orgoglio. E Harry era insaziabile, sembrava non accontentarsi mai e chiedeva a Louis sempre  _di più, di più e ancora di più_.  Era entrato in lui e il suo mondo era esploso in un insieme di colori. Li riusciva a distinguere chiaramente dietro agli occhi, dietro alle palpebre che si erano fatte quasi pesanti. E quando finalmente era venuto, il mondo in quella camera da letto sembrava diverso, quasi più luminoso.    
« Io dovrei andare » gli disse Harry non appena riprese fiato, cercando di spostargli il braccio per poter sgusciare via dalle coperte.

Louis si lasciò andare a un grugnito. « Rimani » gli disse semplicemente.    
Harry si tirò su un gomito per guardarlo in faccia e Louis ricambiò lo sguardo, con una guancia appoggiata sul cuscino, senza nessuna intenzione di muoversi da lì.    
Louis non sapeva quasi che risposta aspettarsi da lui, ma sicuramente sapeva che il dormire insieme avrebbe avuto un determinato tipo di costo.    
« Non ho voglia di alzarmi dal letto per richiudere la porta dopo » gli spiegò, quasi per volersi giustificare. Il suo era un semplicissimo desiderio egoistico, non lo faceva restare per rimanere con lui, si disse quasi per convincersi che fosse esattamente così.   
« Con piacere » rispose Harry, prima di girarsi e spegnere la luce della camera. 

**Author's Note:**

> Se voleste contattarmi, mi trovate su twitter: @HyperPixie_


End file.
